Where Are You (Chansoo)
by swaggyauthor
Summary: "Bagaimana? Jika aku mencintai mu?" /"Jadi aku hanya mengikuti permainannya saja. Mengikuti kemanapun ia membawa ku"/"Jangan ganggu aku dan Chanyeol lagi"/"Tunggu Park Chanyeol lihat apa yang akan ku perbuat pada mu setelah ini! Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang harus nya menjadi milikku dan membuat mu tidak bisa melihat nya lagi untuk selama-lamanya" / Chansoo, Kaisoo, Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Where Are You?

Rate: T

Genre: fluff, romance,angst,tragedy,gender switch

Cast:  
Do Kyungsoo  
Park Chanyeol  
Kim Jongin  
Wu Yifan  
Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan  
Lee Taemin

And find the other cast inside~

"Chanyeol ayo ke kantin!", Kyungsoo menggandeng mesra lengan Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang dimesrai Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kaku ke wanita yang sedang menggandeng lengannya itu. Walaupun sudah berpacaran selama tiga bulan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih saja canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Chanyeol yang merasa canggung tidak dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu bertingkah manis dan manja ke Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku dan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo menariknya. Begitulah. Mereka jelas sepasang kekasih namun seperti ada sebuah tembok tak kasat mata yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

Tembok itu adalah orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Teman-teman Kyungsoo seluruh murid-murid SMA Taebaek. Seluruh orang yang memandang rendah Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol seorang murid yang aneh. Mulai dari penampilannya yang dinilai aneh, maksudnya terkesan terlalu ketinggalan jaman lalu sikap nya. Dan menganggap Kyungsoo si cantik berprestasi sedikit gila karena mau-maunya pacaran dengan namja aneh dan cupu semacam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun sebenarnya tak menganggap hubungan ini serius. Ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo hanya mempermainkannya dan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai tempat pelarian. Iya, Chanyeol hanya mainan. Hanya mainan, kata yang perlu di garis bawahi. Ia seringkali menjadi pelampiasan emosi berlebih teman-temannya. Di pukuli, di kunci di kamar mandi, di siram air got, bahkan berandalan nomor satu di sekolah Kim Jongin pernah menelanjangi Chanyeol di depan seluruh murid SMA Taebaek dan menyuruh teman-temannya melempari Chanyeol dengan tepung, telur atau benda-benda yang bisa mereka gapai dengan mudah.

Setelah itu Jongin dan gerombolannya yaitu Sehun dan Taemin mengikat Chanyeol di tiang bendera. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya pasrah ditindas seperti ini. Ia tidak menangis, tidak pula menyesal karena mungkin Tuhan menakdirkannya menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol saat itu benar-benar lemah, jika tak ada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya di tiang bendera dipastikan ia akan ambruk. Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menopang beban. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan badannya seperti ditopang. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya tidak terikat lagi. Detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara paling merdu di dunia.

"Kau baik_baik saja?",itu lah yang diucapkan si suara merdu. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata bulat dan indah milik wanita yang menatapnya khawatir. Wanita itu teman sekelasnya sendiri, sahabat Kim Jongin, wanita yang ia kagumi dari masa orientasi sampai saat ini.

"Ky- kyung.. Sshh.. Soo?" Chanyeol terbata memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia rasa kepalanya pening lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Dan sejak kejadian Kyungsoo menolong Chanyeol hubungan keduanya dimulai, dalam artian hubungan keduanya lebih intens dari sebelumnya yang hanya bicara seperlunya di kelas atau kontak fisik ringan lainnya. Kyungsoo semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Chanyeol. Dekat dan semakin dekat. Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dan menjauh dari sahabatnya Kim Jongin. Hal ini membuat Kim Jongin menjadi sangat sangat marah dibuatnya. Hingga saat itu...

"Chanyeol jadilah pacarku", Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan nada yang ceria serta memohon diwaktu yang bersamaan. Chanyeol hanya diam mematung. Bingung menerima atau tidak.

Chanyeol merasa tangannya digenggam semakin erat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ba-baiklah"

"Jeongmal?",mata Kyungsoo berbinar memancarkan kesenangan yabg sangat. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk.

 **GREP**

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Gomawo, Saranghae Chanyeol-ah" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada yang sungguh manis hingga membuat seluruh persendian Chanyeol seakan tak berfungsi.

 _Nado Saranghae Kyung.._

Chanyeol menjawab nya dalam hati. Ia ingin bicara hal yang sama bahwa **aku juga mencintaimu**. Tapi suaranya seakan hanya sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya saja. Chanyeol perlahan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Satu tangan besarnya merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan satunya lagi membelai rambut hitam milik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tak berharap lebih dengan hubungan ini, ia hanya mengikuti permainan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Hatinya sakit namun bahagia. Entahlah perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Bahagia karena berstatus kekasih dengan Kyungsoo yang selama ini dikaguminya. Sakit mengingat ini hanya sebuah drama picisan yang harus ia perankan. Peran sebagai lelaki yang hanya diperalat untuk mendapatkan si wanita peran utama mau.

"Tunggu Park Chanyeol lihat apa yang akan ku perbuat pada mu setelah ini! Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang harus nya menjadi milikku dan membuat mu tidak bisa melihat nya lagi untuk selama-lamanya"

Seseorang menatap tak suka dan membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menghabisi Park Chanyeol dan merebut kembali miliknya, Do Kyungsoo.

Merebut kembali sahabatnya, seorang perempuan yang baru ia sadari begitu berharga bagi dirinya.

bagi seorang

Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin, berandalan nomor satu di Taebaek. Siapa yang tak mengenal dirinya?. Garda terdepan bila sekolah sebelah mengajaknya adu jotos. Anak pengusaha properti sukses Kim Dae Sung. Sementara ibunya Kim Chae Rin, mantan artis terkenal dan sekarang ikut mengelola perusahaan bersama istrinya.

Ya, si penguasa. Dan ia juga memiliki kawan seperjuangan Oh Sehun dan Lee Taemin. Sikapnya pun tak jauh beda sok penguasa, mengandalkan otot mereka acctually bad boy.

"Kim Jongin kau seratus persen berandal" ,Kyungsoo berucap dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. Namun di hati nya tersimpan rasa kecewa yang amat dalam.

Jongin hanya mendecih tak suka pada sahabat nya itu.

"Lalu apa urusan mu?" ,Jongin menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa tertohok dengan pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Selama ini persahabatan mereka dianggap apa oleh Jongin. Hatinya sakit sekali rasanya. Seperti diremas kuat-kuat hingga susah bernafas lalu saat remasan itu di kendurkan hatinya sudah berbentuk serpihan.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Ia tak menggeleng, ia benar yakin bahwa persahabatannya dengan Jongin cukup sampai di sini saja.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini. Tidak usah menghubungi ku lagi. Anggap kita tak saling kenal. Lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita" ,dengan nada setengah bergetar Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja di dalam kelas.

Namun hati Jongin rasanya tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo. Sakit sampai tak bisa bernafas. Tapi bukankah ini yang diinginkan Jongin?. Agar tak ada lagi yang menasihatinya dalam melakukan segala sesuatu yang ia mau?

.

.

.

 **Kantin**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di bagian tengah. Tempat di mana anak populer duduk. Termasuk Kyungsoo, ia anak populer jadi sah-sah saja dia mau duduk di bagian mana saja. Pojok, samping kanan atau samping kiri maupun tengah. Tak ada yang melarang. Namun, berbeda bagi Chanyeol. Ia terbiasa di kelas, membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah dan memakannya dalam keadaan tenang sambil membaca pedoman dasar ilmu kedokteran: Sobotta. Padahal buku itu di khususkan untuk mahasiswa kedokteran, tapi walaupun Chanyeol bukan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran ia sudah membaca buku itu dan mengulanginya beberapa kali.

Tetapi setelah ia berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, waktu istirahatnya ia habiskan di kantin, di taman sekolah maupun di perpustakaan.

"Chanyeol kau mau makan apa?" ,tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Emh.. Ka-kau saja yang makan a-ku belum lap-"

"Sssttt..", Kyungsoo menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol. Bermaksud agar Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kau harus makan lihat lah kau semakin kurus" ,ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat tipis bagaikan triplek. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengikuti program penaikkan berat badan.

"Susu coklat dan sandwich?" ,tawar Kyungsoo seraya menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Terserah kau saja" ,merasa tak enak hati menolak tawaran Kyungsoo, akhirnya Chanyeol mengiyakan saja. Sambil tersenyum tipis Chanyeol menjawab.

"Oke tunggu sebentar" ,dengan riang Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk membeli sandwich dan susu coklat.

.

"Ini" ,Kyungsoo menyodorkan sepotong sandwich dan sekotak susu coklat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak makan?" ,tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku diet",jawabnya.

"Oh",balas Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol pun membuka bungkus Sandwich namun saat ia hendak memasukkan sandwich ke mulutnya seseorang menyenggol keras bahunya dan alhasil membuat sandwichnya itu jatuh berceceran.

"Ya! KIM JONGIN", pekik Kyungsoo. Sejurus kemudian Jongin menarik lengan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ikut aku", Jongin berucap dengan nada yang mengintimidasi agar Kyungsoo bersedia ikut dengannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau lepaskan!", Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jongin di tangan kanannya.

 **GREP**

Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Jika ia tidak mau ikut dengan mu jangan kau paksa" untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol berani menentang seorang Kim Jongin dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Chanyeol berani menatap tepat mata Jongin tanpa teralihkan.

Jongin hanya tertawa remeh dan kedua temannya pun sama.

"Lihatlah Jongin, ia semakin melunjak setelah beberapa bulan ini ia tak kau beri pelajaran", ucap Sehun sambil menatap rendah Chanyeol.

"Hah, iya dasar tidak tau berterima kasih kau. Untung Jongin baik hati hingga ia masih mau membiarkan mu hidup", tambah Taemin.

Hening sebentar.

Semua nya hening.

Seluruh yang ada di kantin.

Meninggalkan makan siangnya untuk memperhatikan adegan telenovela yang terjadi di antara Chanyeol, Kyungsoo serta Jongin sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang merasa cengkraman Jongin semakin melemah pun melepaskan kasar tangannya itu.

 **PLAK**

Kyungsoo menampar pipi sebelah kiri Jongin.

"Jangan ganggu aku dan Chanyeol lagi" setelah itu Kyungsoo yang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berbalik mengenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya keluar dari kantin.

..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dengan tangan yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo itu dihadiahi tatapan setiap orang yang ditemui mereka saat berjalan menuju kembali ke kelasnya. Namun saat satu langkah lagi Kyungsoo akan sampai di kelas Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dengan otomatis Kyungsoo juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku rasa kita perlu bicara, empat mata dan tidak di sini", ucap Chanyeol rinci disertai nada yang serius.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya pergi.

..

..

..

 **ROOFTOP TAEBAEK HIGH SCHOOL**

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke atap sekolah. Tempat yang di rasa paling sepi di antara tempat lainnya di sekolah. Dan tempat favorit kedua Chanyeol selain kelas dan laboratorium kimia.

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di besi pembatas. Ia menumpukkan kedua siku nya di pembatas besi yang sudah mulai berkarat itu.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di samping Chanyeol sambil merundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyung aku tau", Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam, mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara intens seperti ini.

"Kau menyukai Jongin kan?"

..

..

..

 **D** **EG**

..

..

..

..

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu. Langsung saja menatap sepenuhnya ke arah Chanyeol yang menerawang jauh ke langit cerah Seoul siang ini. Bukan hanya pandangannya saja namun atensi nya ditumpukan sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, Bagaimana Chanyeol tau bahwa ia menyukai Kim Jongin?.

"Aku tau kau hanya menjadikan ku sebagai umpan, agar Jongin kembali mendekati mu lagi kan?"

"Setelah itu, kau akan kembali pada Jongin dan meninggalkan ku bagai seonggok sampah tak berguna setelah kau pakai untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan jarinya. Ia merunduk sebentar melihat kegiatannya yang sedang memainkan jari tangannya, untuk mengusir kegugupan yang menerpa dirinya.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari awal, sebenarnya ada kesempatan untukku menolak"

Jeda sebentar, yang terdengar adalah helaan nafas Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo masih terpaku di sana mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Kata-kata yang menusuk relung hati perempuan mungil, bermata besar dan cantik itu.

"Namun, bodohnya aku"

"Aku tak bisa menolak itu, aku tak bisa menolak seorang perempuan yang datang terlambat dan lupa membawa papan nama saat hari orientasi pertama" ,dan perempuan yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Kyungsoo.

"Karena pada saat itu" ,Chanyeol meremas seragam di bagian dada kirinya.

"Aku merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali aku menatapnya, melihat tingkah yang ia lakukan, melihat ia tersenyum, melihat ia kesusahan membawa buku ke perpustakaan karena membantu Seo ssaem, melihat wajah seriusnya saat membaca novel Sherlock holmes"

"Semua tentang nya membuat perasaan ku menghangat, seluruh tubuhku yang dingin dan beku menghangat" ,Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, menceritakan perempuan itu. Wajahnya begitu sarat akan kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo semakin mengunci rapat mulutnya bahkan ia menggigit lidah dan bibir dalamnya sendiri.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Dirinya yang dianggap sangat berharga untuk Chanyeol, tapi lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia dengan teganya merusak hati polos, putih, bersih dan rapuh Chanyeol itu demi kepentingannya.

Kyungsoo merasa malu hingga ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Apakah aku sanggup menolak permintaan tak kasat mata dari seorang perempuan yang selama ini aku kagumi?"

"Jadi aku hanya mengikuti permainannya saja. Mengikuti kemanapun ia membawa ku. Jika ia ke utara maka aku pun akan ke utara. Berputar haluan ke selatan, aku mengikutinya. Hingga saat ia berjalan ke tepi jurang dan menyuruh untuk melompat ke dasar pun-", Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya sebentar karena ia merasa dadanya sesak. Sesak karena ucapannya sendiri. Menyadari bahwa dirinya sangatlah menyedihkan jika diungkap dengan kata.

\- aku akan mengikutinya" ,dengan pengucapan yang sedikit kelu itu, sukses membuat hati Kyungsoo di hujam ribuan panah, pedang, kapak maupun gadam. Air matanya berhasil berjatuhan karena ucapan Chanyeol. Namun, ia masih saja menutup mulutnya rapat menahan isakannya. Bahu mungil Kyungsoo bergetar pelan.

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dari hidung bangirnya.

"Asalkan membuat nya bahagia" ,ucap Chanyeol. Lalu perlahan ia menoleh ke kanannya. Tempat di mana Kyungsoo berdiri. Di sana Chanyeol melihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar menahan isakannya yang perlahan lolos.

"Hiks hemp hiks", Kyungsoo terisak namun ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kecilnya itu. Jahat, itulah gambaran dirinya sekarang.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusap rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang sangat indah dan harum milik Kyungsoo. Diusap rambut itu perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Perasaan yang tulus itu Kyungsoo rasakan. Hingga membuat hatinya sakit. Setega itu dirinya membuat laki-laki yang seperti malaikat ini tersakiti oleh perbuatan bodohnya.

"Kyungsoo, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau" ,ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang menyejukkan.

"Kejarlah, umh bukan-bukan. Kau tak perlu mengejarnya lagi. Kau hanya perlu diam untuknya dan berlari menjauh dariku" ,tambah Chanyeol. Tangannya berhenti mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Semoga kau bahagia Kyung" ,kata Chanyeol. Setelah itu ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

..

..

Bayang-bayang tubuh Chanyeol dan ujung sepatunya bergerak menjauhi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan berkedok itu. Kyungsoo seakan tidak rela melepas Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa hampa dan sakit.

Kenapa?

Bukankah ini keinginannya?

Perasaan dan hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia lebih rela kehilangan Jongin, sahabat sedari ia kecil daripada kehilangan Chanyeol murid nerd yang selama tiga bulan ini menjalin hubungan sebagai _kekasih._

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

Hingga dua langkah terakhir untuk sampai di pintu, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Chanyeol!" ,teriak Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang serak. Chanyeol berhenti tanpa berbalik. Hanya berhenti.

 _DRAP_

 _DRAP_

 _DRAP_

Derap langkah Kyungsoo terdengar, gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol. Satu langkah ia berjarak dengan punggung Chanyeol. Ia menatap punggung itu seakan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika-" ,Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sebentar. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kepalanya menunduk melihat ke arah sepatu berwarna putihnya.

"Jika aku terjebak dalam permainan ku sendiri? Bagaimana? Hah?" ,Kyungsoo kembali berucap dan wajah nya ia dongakkan untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dadanya sesak, bersamaan dengan air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Jika aku mencintai mu?" ,nafas nya tersenggal menahan isakan dan emosi yang menggebu. Persetan dengan Jongin, ia lebih ingin bersama Chanyeol. Pria yang menjadi kekasih pelariannya, atau apalah terserah kalian menganggap Chanyeol apa.

Awalnya memang ia mempermainkan Chanyeol saja namun dua bulan lalu ia terjebak di permainannya sendiri. Ia menyukai Chanyeol. Perasaan itu mulai ia sadari saat...

 _Flashback_

 _Hujan deras waktu itu, hari Selasa. Semua murid langsung menyiapkan payungnya, berbondong-bondong keluar dari sekolah agar cepat sampai di halte._

 _Prediksi cuaca kali ini benar, Hujan disertai angin kencang. Kyungsoo juga sudah menyiapkan payungnya tapi ia masih menunggu di sekolah, duduk di bangku depan kelas dua belas- tiga yang terletak di lantai satu dan paling dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Ia mengamati langit yang sekarang berwarna abu-abu tua. Lalu mengeratkan sweater nya karena ia merasa kedinginan._

 _"Dinginnya" ,ucap gadis itu. Bibir mungilnya meniup kedua tangannya dan menggosokkannya agar ia merasa lebih hangat. Setelah merasa hujan sedikit mereda, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah hampir seluruhnya di tutup, hanya menyisakkan sedikit bagian untuk ukuran minimal manusia._

 _Dengan payung transparan di tangannya Kyungsoo berjalan. Berjalan sambil menunduk memperhatikan rintikan hujan yang jatuh lalu memantul saat mengenai aspal. Hingga siluet aneh di sebrang jalan menghentikan kegiatannya. Tidak, itu bukan siluet dan tidak aneh. Itu Chanyeol benar, itu Chanyeol!. Dengan payung berwarna hitam, ia berjalan cepat menembus hujan tangan kirinya menenteng dua plastik besar berlogo minimarket yang barusan saja ia keluar dari situ._

 _Kyungsoo yang penasaran mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi. Masuk ke gang sempit, kumuh. Hingga Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah rumah susun kecil dan kumuh. Kyungsoo yakin, sangat yakin ini bukan rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu tergolong seorang chaebol. Anak orang kaya. Ayah dan ibunya memiliki restoran yang besar, bahkan digadang-gadang menjadi restoran makanan barat terbaik di Seoul. Chanyeol tanpa ragu langsung masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga rumah susun tersebut. Kyungsoo pun tetap mengikutinya, penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan bocah itu. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mengikuti Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara yang berarti hingga Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya. Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah pintu usang berwarna coklat yang mulai mengelupas. Dengan senyum lebar yang masih bisa Kyungsoo lihat walaupun ia bersembunyi di salah satu pilar kecil di sana, Chanyeol mengetuknya dengan penuh semangat._

 _Lalu berteriak._

 _"ANAK-ANAK APPA DATANG!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _KYUNGSOO POV_

 _MWO? APPA? CHANYEOL? SEORANG AYAH?. Aku membulatkan mataku dan hampir saja berteriak jika tidak dengan segera aku menutup mulut ku dengan kedua tanganku. Sempat terpekik sedikit bahkan Chanyeol sempat menoleh ke arah pilar kecil tempat ku bersembunyi hingga suara teriakan beberapa anak kecil terdengar di telingaku. Mereka berteriak Appa! Appa datang! Rae Jin Appa datang! Jae Seok jangan menarik tangan Appa seperti itu nanti dia jatuhku._

 _Suara suara anak kecil itu lebih dari tiga orang mungkin, aku menengok untuk melihatnya. Terlihat disana ada tiga, empat, lima. Iya lima orang anak yang sedang menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol. Apa anak Chanyeol sebanyak itu? Dan anak-anak itu berkisar antara umur tiga sampai sepuluh tahun. Aneh._

 _"Sebentar anak-anak Appa lepas sepatu dulu" ,ucap Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan sepatunya sembarangan lalu langsung masuk karena digiring oleh kelima anak itu. Aku yang semakin penasaran perlahan mendekati rumah itu. Perlahan, mengendap-ngendap. Untunglah ada sedikit celah di jendela yang termakan usia itu jadi aku bisa melihat kegiatan yang ada di dalam._

 _Aku menutup sebelah mataku agar bisa terfokus pada kegiatan di dalam rumah itu. Yang terlihat Chanyeol duduk di antara kerumunan anak kecil yang berjumlah lima yang sibuk membongkar plastik yang Chanyeol bawa tadi. Seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut panjang terlihat paling tua di sana berumur 10 tahun mungkin? Ia menatap coklat batangan dengan berbinar, tersenyum lalu berteriak_

 _"Appa! Gomawo!" ucap anak kecil itu lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol._

 _"Ayo berterimakasih pada Appa sudah membelikan kita banyak snack!" perintah anak perempuan itu._

 _"Gomawo Appa! Saranghae!" ,dengan serempak seluruh anak itu berucap lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol bergantian. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lagi, senyum langka. Ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu di sekolah. Hanya tersenyum tipis, itu yang aku lihat selama ini. Namun sekarang ia tersenyum lebar bersama anak-anak itu. Rasanya bahagia melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu sampai-sampai aku juga tersenyum dibuatnya._

 _"Kalian ini kenapa manis sekali" ,ucap Chanyeol. Lalu mengusak rambut anak kecil laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya._

 _"Oh iya, sepertinya Appa harus pulang. Kalian baik-baik ya. Tunggu Ahjumma sampai pulang! Jangan macam-macam" ,nasihatnya. Lalu matanya beralih ke anak perempuan yang paling tua tadi._

 _"Rae jin-ah jaga adik-adik mu ya. Appa harus pulang sekarang. Ingat kau adalah kaptennya" ,ucap Chanyeol. Anak bernama Rae Jin itu langsung tersenyum dan hormat pada Chanyeol._

 _"Siap komandan!" ,serunya. Setelah itu Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan segera aku pergi dari sana dan menuruni tangga dengan kekuatan berseimbangan dengan FLASH manusia super yang bisa berlari sekencang kekuatan cahaya._

 _._

 _Aku masih menguntitinya, hujan juga setia turun. Tapi aku penasaran, jelas lah itu bukan anaknya. Ia umur berapa? Anaknya umur berapa? Jika bukan anaknya mengapa memanggil Chanyeol Appa? Ah, aku penasaran sekali._

 _Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah rumah makan kecil, aku tak ikut masuk. Aku menunngu di luar walaupun dingin. Agar tidak ketahuan tentunya. Masa bodoh dengan suhu yang semakin rendah ini. Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sekarang!. Aku mengusap kaca yang mengembun itu. Melihat kedalam, Chanyeol sudah selesai membayar di kasir. Ia membawa satu plastik besar berisi bento? Mungkin karena ini rumah makan yang menjual paket kotak makanan. Chanyeol mulai mendekat ke arah pintu keluar, aku segera membalikkan badan ku. Pintu tertutup aku kembali mengikutinya, berjalan sepuluh langkah di belakangnya. Sesekali bersembunyi saat ia terlihat gelisah, mungkin karena ia merasa seseorang mengikutinya._

 _._

 _Berhentilah ia di sebuah pabrik kecil. Aku tak tau pabrik apa itu yang jelas ia masuk kebagian belakang. Mengikutinya lagi. Hingga bertemulah dengan beberapa ibu-ibu pekerja kasar di sana._

 _"Annyeonghaseo" ,ia membungkuk mengucapkan salam pada orang yang ada di sana._

 _"Wah nak Chanyeol datang rupanya"_

 _"Kamu semakin terlihat tampan nak"_

 _"Ahjumma bisa saja, ini aku membawa kan untuk Ahjumma" ,Chanyeol menyerahkan plastik besar berisi bento itu kepada beberapa ibu-ibu di sana._

 _"Ini apa nak? Repot-repot sekali?" ,tanya salah satu ahjumma di sana._

 _"Tidak repot kok. Oh iya Hwang ahjumma dimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku semakin mengernyit bingung tak paham dengan situasi ini. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengenal anak-anak itu, yang bahkan memanggilnya Appa, dan ahjumma-ahjumma serta tempat ini. Aku semakin bingung. Tapi penasaran setengah mati._

 _"Itu dia" tunjuk ahjumma yang sedang membuka bento bersiap memakannya. Dari arah belakang terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya, ia lusuh sekali. Chanyeol menghampiri ahjumma itu, Hwang ahjumma._

 _"Nak Chanyeol?" setengah kaget wanita itu menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya._

 _"Nde Ahjumma, annyeonghaseo. Sudah lama tidak jumpa" ,Chanyeol membungkukan badannya lagi. Ia benar-benar sopan, berbeda dengan Kai yang arogan dan tak beradab. Seorang anak orang kaya yang masih mau menghormati orang yang beda derajat dengannya. Ia menganggumkan._

 _"Yaampun nak. Ini sudah sore. Pulanglah kenapa malah kesini? Cuaca pun sedang buruk" ,Hwang ahjumma itu menatap khawatir Chanyeol._

 _"Aku kesini untuk mengunjungi ahjumma, tadi saat aku kerumah ahjumma belum pulang. Aku berpikir ahjumma masih bekerja dan pasti ahjumma belum makan. Oleh karena itu aku kesini untuk membawa kan makanan untuk Ahjumma dan yang lain" jelas nya. Seperhatian itu Chanyeol? Tidak, bukan perhatiannya. Tapi seberapa dekat ia dengan Chanyeol hingga diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol._

 _"Oh astaga. Kau ini, aku jadi merasa tak enak padamu. Kau sudah banyak membantu ahjumma dan anak-anak Chanyeol. Entah jika kau tidak membantu kami nak" ,ucap Ahjumma itu. Membantu? Chanyeol, anak-anak, ahjumma. Apa ahjumma itu seorang janda yang memiliki anak banyak sehingga Chanyeol membantunya?. Atau ada alasan lain? Spekulasi pertama masuk akal._

 _Tapi untuk apa? Jika remaja yang lain hanya akan mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, terlihat keren di depan teman-teman, mengecap kisah romantis atau gila karena mengejar peringkat kelas. Ia berbeda. Sungguh, entah kenapa aku jadi kagum akan sikapnya itu. Walaupun ia berkali-kali diperlakukan seperti tidak selayaknya oleh orang-orang ia tetap diam. Entah bodoh atau sabar, itu berbeda tipis. Apalagi tadi, melihat senyumnya yang lebar itu. Membuat ku ikut tersenyum dan jantungku terasa bergerak lebih cepat. Senang saja melihatnya tersenyun seperti itu._

 _._

 _Aku mencari informasi tentang Hwang Ahjumma dan anak-anak yang salah satunya bernama Rae Jin itu. Setelah ku telusuri ternyata Hwang Ahjumma dulunya adalah pemilik sebuah panti asuhan, namun panti asuhan itu tutup karena kurang biaya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke rusun dan Hwang ahjumma harus bekerja di pabrik sebagai buruh lepas._

 _"Ia laki-laki baik"_

 _"Bolehkan aku menyukai mu, Chanyeol?"_

Author POV

.

 _Still Flashback_

"Bolehkan aku menyukai mu Chanyeol?" ,Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi foto Chanyeol yang ia ambil diam-diam dengan kamera ponselnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum, wajahnya memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

To be cotinued...

Author Note: Hai hai para readers sekalian, salam kenal semuanya. Swag ini termasuk pendatang baru di dunia fanfict dan ini adalah fanfict Chansoo pertama yang swag bikin. Sebelumnya ff ini pernah swag upload di grup line Chansoo shipper (buat uji coba sebenernya :'v). Alhamdulillahnya respon lumayan bagus, jadi dengan pedenya swag coba posing di ffn mungkin kalian bakal suka sama cerita yang swag bikin (ngarep). Swag tau kok, swag masih abal banget nulis oleh karena itu, para readers silahkan kasih review mungkin ada yang harus diperbaiki dari ff ini. Dan... buat yang punya wattpad silahkan buka wattpad swag ya~~ swaggyauthor. Di work nya Swag ada imagine sama ff yang mungkin kalian mau baca terus kasih vote :"V. Makasih readers atas perhatiannya sekalian gomawo :*


	2. Chapter 2

Author POV

.

Rooftop Taebaek High School

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara nya bergetar saat ia mulai bertanya pada punggung Chanyeol. Ingatkan Chanyeol yang masih membelakangi Kyungsoo, mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jawaban yang meyakini Kyungsoo bahwa rasa itu tak benar. Rasa cinta itu tak lain hanya rasa iba Kyungsoo saja pada dirinya. Jujur, Chanyeol sudah lelah selama ini mengikuti permainan Kyungsoo, ia sudah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat seperti sekarang. Saat Jongin sadar ternyata Kyungsoo berarti baginya. Jadi keputusan yang Chanyeol ambil tepat kan?. Tapi realitanya berbeda, Kyungsoo malah menaruh rasa padanya, hal itu membuat Chanyeol terperangkap dalam suatu perasaan bimbang. Haruskah ia percaya pada Kyungsoo walaupun kemungkinan besar ia dapat dipermainkan kembali ? Atau Tetap meninggalkannya namun dengan perasaan bersalah ketika esok ia menemukan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo yang ternyata benar-benar menaruh rasa padanya?.

Lelaki itu diam, otaknya berpir keras antara dua pilihan itu, membiarkan dirinya kembali dipermainkan lagi? Atau menjadikan dirinya seseorang yang egois untuk menjaga perasaannya?. Ditambah suara isakan kyungsoo yang sekali dua kali lolos, membuat Chanyeol seakan teriris oleh pisau tak kasat mata. Ia semakin bingung harus menentukan yang mana. Ini lebih sulit daripada soal kalkus, demi apapun! Soal itu ia dapat selesaikan dalam waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit untuk sepuluh soal. Tapi ini? Ayolah ia bukan disuruh untuk berkutat dengan rumus kalkulus ia hanya dihadapkan pada dua pilihan dan harus memilih salah satu diantara pilihan tersebut.

Fyuuhhhhh...

Chanyeol terdengar membuang napasnya. Ia telah menemukan jawabanya. Ya, pilihannya. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik menghadapkan tubuh jangkungnya pada perempuan yang sedang menunduk sambil meremas ujung rok nya. Bahunya bergetar pelan dan terdengar isakannya yang membuat Chanyeol seakan menjadi seorang tersangka yang siap dihukum mati karena membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"K-kyung ma-maaf aku-"

"Aku tak bisa" ,dengan cepat Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, tak sanggup jika masih harus bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo. Pengecut, ya itulah kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya dengan cepat memegang engsel pintu dan hendak menariknya, namun sebuah tangan mendorong pintu itu untuk kembali tertutup. Itu tangan Kyungsoo. Ya, wanita itu memblokade jalan keluar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang tangan mungilnya masih menapak di pintu besi bercat putih yang dibeberapa bagiannya sudah berkarat itu. Gadis itu mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajah itu.

Kyungsoo POV

Wajahnya belum pernah ku lihat sedekat ini. Ia ternyata memiliki mata yang besar di balik kacamata nya itu. Aku menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Tangan ku terangkat begitu saja menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia tampak terkejut sebentar, ekspresinya itu lucu sekali. Ia terlihat seperti anak TK yang terkejut karna temannya menemukan tempat 'persembuniannya'. Aku tersenyum sekilas melihat wajahnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tadi aku menangis tersedu karena lelaki ku bergerak turun, membelai pelan pipinya yang tirus, lalu menangkupnya. Kembali aku memandang matanya. Kali ini lebih intens hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ku terpantul di bola matanya. Terjerat, itulah yang aku rasakan. Susah sekali untuk berpaling dari dari mata nya. Ia seakan menarikku untuk masuk lebih dalam ketempat indah yang belum pernah aku datangi. Dekat dan dekat, wajah ku. Hingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur berhembus di depan keningku.

Dorongan dari mana, aku mengalungkan tangan ku dn berjinjit lalu

CHU~

Author POV

Ciuman pertama, itu diibaratkan saat kita memberikan sesuatu yang berharga yang selama ini kita jaga. Entah itu kepercayaan, perasaan atau khormatan kita sendiri. Begitu juga Kyungsoo gadis itu memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Chanyeol, tak semata-mata ciuman pertamanya yang ia berikan. Tapi juga hati dan perasaannya yang coba gadis itu utarakan. Ciuman yang mengutarakan perasaan tulus darinya untuk lelaki yang sekarang hanya mematung diam dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa karena tindakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya diiringi setetes air mata yang jatuh, perlahan turun membuat aliran kecil di pipi nya lalu bermuara ke bibirnya. Hingga Chanyeol dapat merasakan air mata itu mengenai bibirnya juga.

Lama Kyungsoo mencium bibir Chanyeol, ia berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya karena rasanya sungguh indah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di jantug mu dan ribuan kupu-kupu yang seakan-akan keluar dari perut. Lambat laun Chanyeol juga sudah menemukan titik di mana ia merasa sensasi yang berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Sesuatu yang membuat nya merasa hangat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan hangat, terlebih hatinya. Kehangatan yang seolah menyembuhkan luka di hati Chanyeol, luka itu tertutup sempurna. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol membalas ciuman Kyungsoo. Bibirnya memagut pelan bibir berbentuk hati milik Kungsoo. Tangannya menapak ragu ke pinggang Kyungsoo, masih canggung tapi akhirnya tangannya telihat pas di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Keduanya seakan terlarut dalam sensasi baru yang baru mereka rasakan saat ini. Indah, ciuman pertama mereka dibingkai oleh langit senja Seoul.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama, sengaja Kyungsoo menelpon supirnya untuk tidak usah menjemputnya agar bisa pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu malu sekali karena kejadian di atap sekolah tadi. Seharusnya kan laki-laki dahulu yang mencium perempuannya bukan si perempuan yang mencium laki-lakinya, rutuknya dalam hati. Gadis itu menunduk, tangannya menggenggam ponsel erat sebagai pelampiasan degupan hatinya yang tak stabil. Chanyeol pun tak jauh berbeda, ia sesekali memandang ke arah Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap jalan yang ia lewati. Ia menggengggam tali ranselnya yang menjuntai erat-erat karena rasa gugupnya itu, ia juga beberapa kali menelan ludahnya kasar dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"K-kyungsoo" ,Chanyeol memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Ia berhenti, Kyungsoo pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya ke Chanyeol yang tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

"Nde?" ,balas Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ki-kita ini apa?" ,tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu tidak menderita gangguan bicara ia hanya terlalu gugup saja jika bersama Kyungsoo.

"Itu yang seharusnya aku tanyakan padamu Chanyeol. Semua tergantung padamu, aku tau aku pernah mempunyai niat buruk padamu. Maaf" ,Kyungsoo menunduk ia melihat ke arah ujung sepatunya.

"Maafkan aku" ,ulangnya suara gadis itu parau.

"Ini semua tergantung padamu tetap mempercayai ku yang pernah mengkhianatimu atau membiarkan ku pergi" ,Kyungsoo menegakkan dagunya. Menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi Chanyeol, kita ini apa?" ,Kyungsoo balik menanyai Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang lelaki itu ajukan padanya tadi. Chanyeol hanya diam, ia hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang gelisah. Suara lelaki itu hanya sampai di tenggorokkannya saja. Saat bibirnya membuka hendak memberi jawaban, suara itu seakan sirna dan dia tak memiliki daya untuk bicara alhasil ia menutup bibirnya lagi. Begitu berulang kali, hingga

"Aku pergi" ,tak kunjung dapat jawaban Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan menolaknya. Mana ada orang yang dengan tangan terbuka menerima seseorang yang sudah melukain perasaannya.

..

..

..

"Kajima" ,Kyungsoo merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kajima" ,ucap Chanyeol lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seakan kehabisan nafas beberapa saat, merasa tidak percaya dengan lelaki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. _Ini mimpi?_ Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati. Matanya berkaca-kaca setelah Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _Ini bukan mimpi, pelukannya terasa begitu nyata_

..

..

"Chanyeol!" ,Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan buku yang sedang ia baca. Merasa namanya dipanggil Chanyeol pun memutus kontak matanya dengan tulisan membingungkan di buku yang ia baca, buku tentang Patofisiologi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, matanya mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo yang sedang menaruh tas ransel di bangku yang ada di depannya, lalu memutar bangku itu agar menghadap ke dirinya.

"Masih membaca buku rumit itu lagi?" ,Kyungsoo menunjuk buku yang di pegang Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera memasukkan buku itu ke dalam rak meja nya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tak nyaman dengan itu. Kyungsoo perempuan pintar, masuk sepuluh besar nilai paling tinggi di Taebaek. Gadis itu juga suka membaca, namun kebanyakan dari buku bacaannya adalah novel tentang pemecahan sebuah kasus pembunuhan, apolkatik, hard science fiction, disaster intinya jauh dari koleksi novel perempuan yang kebanyakan bergenre drama romantis. Dan ia tidak suka buku ensiklopedia dan buku patofisologi yang Chanyeol baca.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah tidak memegangnya" ,ucap Chanyeol. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil sambil menatapnya.

"Hei, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" ,Kyungsoo menumpukkan tangannya di meja sambil menatap Chanyeol lebih intens.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku hanya memberi tahu mu bahwa aku benar-benar sudah tidak mebuka buku patofisiologi ku, Kyung" ,jelas Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya terserah, yang penting nanti kita makan di taman aku sudah memasak untuk makan siang kita" ,Kyungsoo mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah"

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di bangku kayu di taman sekolahnya. Mereka berdua sedang memakan bekal yang di masak Kyungsoo.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk kan?" ,tanya Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol baru saja menyuapkan sesedok spaghetti ke mulutnya. Jujur saja ia gugup setengah mati untuk memasak makanan ini. Ia berkali-kali mengulang membuat spaghettii ini untuk bekal makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol anak dari seorang pemilik restoran makanan barat ternama di Seoul, Viva Polo. Ayahnya Park Siwon, dikenal sebagai pengusaha hebat di bidang kuliner. Jadi dari latar belakang Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berpikir Chanyeol akan memuntahkan makanan yang hanya kelebihan sedikit garam karena rasanya tidak pas. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo membuatnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

GLEK..

Chanyeol menelan makanan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bilang rasanya buruk? Ini enak" ,jawab Chanyeol. Lalu kembali menyendok spaghetti yang ada di kotak bekal berwarna biru laut.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan mu lagi besok" ,ucap Kyungsoo sambi memutar garpu di spaghettinya.

"Jangan, aku tidak mau merepotkan mu. Aku bisa beli makanan di kantin atau membawa bekal dari rumah" ,Chanyeol menoleh ke Kyungsoo yang batal memasukkan spaghetti ke mulutnya.

"Chanyeol... aku tidak kerepotan. Aku senang membuatkannya untuk mu" ,kata Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk. Sungguh, walaupun harus bangun lebih pagi untuk membuat bekal makan siang Kyungsoo rela karena dapat melihat Chanyeol makan dengan lahap hasil masakannya. Rasanya senang sekali.

"Mmm.. baiklah terserah padamu saja" ,balas Chanyeol. Mereka berduapun melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan keadaan tenang.

..

..

"Kai!" ,Sehun memanggil Kai yang sedang melakukan lay up shot.

Bola basket yang dilempar Kai masuk dengan sempurna.

Kai hanya melengos, tidak menanggapi panggilan Sehun. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu malah duduk di bangku panjang yang diperuntukkan untuk pemain dan juga pelatih di lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya ini. Tubuh atletis berototnya terlihat mengilap karena keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut hitam basahnya, agar tak terlalu basah. Percayalah, setiap perempuan yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung terpesona. Pesona seorang Kim Jongin memang sulit di tolak oleh perempuan. Tampan, kaya, tubuh atletis, dan walaupun angkuh tapi itulah yang malah semakin membuat para gadis tergila-gila oleh dirinya. Serta tak ketinggalah aura yang mengerikan selalu menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sehun sahabat karib Jongin yang bernama beken Kai itu hanya memandang datar kelakuan sahabatnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Beberapa minggu ini Kai tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tahu, Kai sedang patah hati karena Kyungsoo. Semenjak insiden Kyungsoo menampar Kai di kantin, Kai menjadi seseorang yang semakin liar dan juga pendiam. Tapi itu juga salahnya, seharusnya ia tak berlaku kasar dengan menanyakan apa urusan Kyungsoo untuk mencampuri kehidupannya.

Jelas-jelas Kyungsoo itu sahabatnya.

Atau mungkin...

Lebih dari sahabat?

Sehun duduk di sebelah Kai yang sedang meminum air putih dari botol minumannya.

"Kai" ,Sehun memanggil namanya lagi.

"Tadi malam kau bertengkar di bar kan?" ,tanya Sehun tanpa memandang Kai. Sehun memperhatikan bola basket yang masih memantul karena lemparan Kai tadi.

Mood Kai yang sedang buruk bertambah buruk lagi karena Sehun mengingatkan pertengkarannya tadi malam di bar. Umurnya memang belum legal untuk masuk ke bar, namun karena uang dan koneksi yang ia miliki Kai bisa dengan muda masuk ke pitch-black, nama bar yang dikunjungi Kai tadi malam. Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai pun langsung mengemasi barangnya dan membawa tas nya sembarangan tanpa menanggapi Sehun. Ia sedang tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun sekarang, suasana hati nya buruk pikirannya kacau hanya karena Kyungsoo.

"Hei, aku akan membantumu merebut Kyungsoo lagi" ,Kai menghentikan langkahnya karena ucapan Sehun. Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah Kai yang hanya mematung diam. Ia menepuk bahu Kai.

"Apapun caranya aku akan membantumu", Sehun meremas bahu Kai. Sahabat akan selalu membantu sahabatnya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Termasuk Sehun, ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membantu sahabatnya mendapatkan apa yang sahabatnya tadi inginkan.

..

..

Kyungsoo menutup novelnya, yang di sampulnya bergambar dua orang lelaki yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berbeda. Yang duduk di bangku dengan sandaran lebih besar adalah guru yang sedang menggenggam tangan muridnya yang duduk di bangku yang sadarannya lebih kecil sambil menunduk.

"The Giver?" ,Chanyeol membaca tulisan berwarna putih pada cover novel itu.

"Oh.. kau pernah membacanya?" ,tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku lebih suka membaca novel tentang galaxy empire, generation ship, terraforming dan eksplorasi luar angkasa dan juga komik, ya! Aku sangat suka one piece" ,balas Chanyeol semangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya Chanyeol lebih terbuka, tidak terlalu pendiam padanya dan sering tesenyum sekarang.

"Aku bingung padamu Chan, kau selalu membawa buku yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Patofisiologi dan The Martian apa hubungannya. Kau bilang suka kimia, tapi membaca buku biologi dan antariksa? Membingungkan" ,Kyungsoo memgerucutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Sampai-sampai membuat Chanyeol gugup. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi dan menelan ludahnya kasar karena tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering setelah Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan yang mematikan. Matanya bulat, polos seperti seekor anak kucing yang mengeong meminta sekali dua kali belaian pada kepalanya. Ah... Chanyeol kuatkan dirimu.

"Ah tentang itu.. aku sebenarnya mempunyai banyak cita-cita aku ingin menjadi dokter bedah, bekerja di NASA atau menjadi ahli kimia analitik atau ahli biokimia" ,Chanyeol medongak. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak. Kyungsoo terlarut pada ucapan Chanyeol. Ia memandang dari samping wajah Chanyeol yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mempelajari biologi, kimia dan antariksa. Karena aku hanya dapat mewujudkan satu cita-cita ku saja walaupun begitu setidaknya aku pernah sedikit mempelajari ketiganya? Mempelajari hal-hal yang aku sukai" ,Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit kaget, karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menoleh. Badannya menegang sebentar.

" _Do what you want to do, follow your heart and the way will be open._ Kyungsoo-ya~"

..

..

..

"Chanyeol, aku ingin Blue Lemonade di Mango six! Kita kesana ya? Yayaya" ,Kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, membujuk lelaki itu. Ia ingin blue lemonade, membayangkan minuman berwarna biru berperisa lemon itu membasahi tenggorokkannya yang luar biasa kering. Ah, ia ingin itu sekarang!.

"Ta-tapi" ,Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Ia ingin menolak namun tak enak.

"Baiklah" ,ucap Chanyeol pasrah. Kyungsoo menggamit lengan Chanyeol riang. Kaki pendeknya ia langkahkan lebar-lebar dan cepat. Chanyeol yang mempunyai kaki panjang bahkan sesekali terseok karena mengimbangi langkah Kyungsoo.

Sampailah mereka berdua dipintu keluar sekaligus masuk sekolah elite mereka. Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh namun seseorang dengan postur atletis dan tampang sangar menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo dan otomastis Chanyeol. Kyungsoo segera meleas rengkuhannya pada lengan Chanyeol setelah melihat orang itu.

"Yo-yoon Sung oppa?" ,ujar Kyungsoo seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Yoon sung mengangguk memberi hormat pada nona mudanya.

"Aku kan sudah mengirimi oppa pesan agar tidak usah menjem-

"Nona, dua jam lagi anda ada jadwal les bahasa inggris privat di rumah dengan Nam ssaem. Anda harus pulang sekarang nona" ,potongYoon Sung sambil melihat jam tangannya lalu beralih ke Kyungsoo dan melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di samping nona mudanya itu.

"Tapi oppa aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, janji sebentaaaaaar saja bersama Chanyeol~ jebal-yo" ,Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Yoon Sung. Memberi keyakinan bahwa ia akan pergi membeli minuman sebentar saja bersama Chanyeol.

"Jebal, jebal" ,Kyungsoo memandang Yoon Sung memelas. Membuat hati kecil Yoon Sung bergetar. Manamungkin ia tega menolak permohonan nona mudanya ini?

"Tapi, tidak ada naik bus atau subway. Nona muda dan.." ,Yoon Sung menggantung ucapannya dan menatap tajam ke Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park" ,sambungnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Akan ku antar menggunakan mobil pribadi, arra?"

"Baik, baiklah. Ayo pergi sekarang aku haus sekali"

..

..

..

"Aku pesan satu blue lemonade dan satu milkshake pisang" ,ucap Kyungsoo pada pelayan kafe sekaligus penjaga kasir di sana.

"Totalnya dua belas ribu won" ,ucap pelayan itu ramah. Kyungsoo pun membuka dompetnya dan hendak mengambil kartu kreditnya disana, namun

"Ini" ,Chanyeol menyodorkan credit cardnya pada penjaga kasir itu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pelan tangan Kyungsoo dengan maksud menghalangi gadis itu agar tidak mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar menatap Chanyeol, ia belum bisa membaca situasi ini. Sedangkan penjaga kasir itu menggesekkan kartu kredit Chanyeol pada mesin EDC lalu meminta Chanyeol memasukkan pin dari kartu kreditnya.

"Aku yang traktir" ,ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam, ia memasukkan kartu kreditnya kembali ke dalam dompet _givenchy_ nya. Tak lama pelayan itu membawa nampan berisi segelas _blue lemonade_ dan _milkshake_ pisang pesanan Kyungsoo serta struk pembelian di sana.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol duduk di dekat jendela. Sesaat setelah duduk, Kyungsoo dengan segera mengambil blue lemonadenya lalu meminumnya. Cairan berwarna biru itu seakan menjadi pemadam di tenggorokannya yang sedang terbakar oleh api yang berkobar. Sementara Chanyeol, ia mengaduk sebentar milkshake nya sambil mengamati Kyungsoo. Ia mengulum senyum melihat Kyungsoo yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Melihat gadis itu dengan tidak sabaran membuka kemasan sedotan berwarna hitam lalu dengan tergesa memasukkannya ke dalam cup blue lemonadenya dan menenguk dengan sekali nafas.

SLURP

Kyungsoo meminum blue lemonade nya dengan rakus sampai tersisa es batunya saja. Bahkan sampai menimbulkan bunyi karena ia masih menyeruput minumannya yang sudah habis itu. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia tak habis pikir Kyungsoo memiliki banyak sisi dalam dirinya. Gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin, pendiam dan berwajah datar. Bisa menjadi kekanakan dan manja dapat pula menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Mimpi apa Chanyeol hingga ia dapat menjadi kekasih _resmi_ Kyungsoo.

"Hey, pelan-pelan tak ada yang akan meminta minuman mu" ,ujar Chanyeol. Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung berhenti meminum blue lemonade nya. Ia tersenyum malu, dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati karena sikapnya yang memalukan itu.

"Ah.. memalukan sekali ya?" ,tanya Kyungsoo pelan namun masih bisa didengar Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir jika kau tersedak Kyung" ,jawab Chanyeol.

"O-oh.." ,gumam Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah hanya karena perhatian kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun berusaha menutupi rona merah diwjahnya dengan menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja suasana canggung melingkupi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo diam dan menunduk, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi seingatnya ia tak berbuat hal yang salah?. Perempuan memang sulit dibaca dan dipahami. Menurut Chanyeol lebih mudah memahami bab Termodinamika serta Implus dan Momentum daripada perempuan. Setidaknya walaupun sulit termodinamika dan implus mempunyai patokan rumus yang tetap. Sementara perempuan tidak, perempuan tidak memiliki rumus yang harus dikerjakan agar seseorang mengerti dirinya.

..

Chanyeol agak sungkan membuka obrolannya lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Itu karena Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang pasif. Ia mempunyai niat bertanya tapi tak berani ia utarakan. Tapi jika ia tak bertanya, ia tak akan pernah tau apa yang salah pada dirinya. Sekian waktu berkontradiksi dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kyung"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya karena namanya dipanggil.

"Nde?"

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" ,tanya Chanyeol to the point. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau tidak berbuat kesalahan" ,jawab Kyungsoo.

"La-lu tadi kenapa kau terus diam dan menunduk?" ,Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tidak kok, tidak aku hanya..." ,Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya. Ia mencari jawaban lain, tidak mungkin kan secara gamblang ia akan bicara bahwa _hei kau tak salah aku hanya merona karena mu!_. Tidak, tidak Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyung kau pusing?" ,tanya Chanyeol saat menangkap gelagat Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya khawatir.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak pusing hanya..." ,mata gadis itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gusar. Hingga matanya berhenti pada sebuah benda di meja.

"Hanya ingin meminjam ponsel mu"

"Ha? Ponsel?"

"Y-ya ponsel mu" ,jawab Kyungsoo.

"Untuk a-

"Lihatlah tempat ini mempunyai pencahayaan yang bagus, interior nya juga bagus. Aku harus _selca"_ ,ucapan Kyungsoo begitu saja melontar dari mulutnya.

"Oh.. baterai ponsel mu habis?" ,tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan ponsel nya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menerima ponsel Chanyeol dengan agak ragu.

"Ya- baterai ponsel ku habis" ,jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menutupi kebohongannya.

"Tapi tak apakan ku pakai?" ,Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Pakai saja, tak apa"

Kyungsoo pun membuka ponsel Chanyeol. Ia mengernyit sebentar.

"Ponsel mu tidak diberi password?" ,tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku mudah lupa pada sesuatu" ,balas Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menggeser layar ponsel milik Chanyeol. Sebenarnya meminjam ponselnya hanya alibi ku saja. Di ponselnya hanya ada beberapa aplikasi bawaan dari ponsel ber iOs nya dan satu aplikasi unduhan perpesanan. Bahkan di gaerinya tidak ada foto sama sekali, dan di LINE nya pun hanya berisi kontak ku, teman satu klub nya Chen, Goo ssaem guru kimia, dan roomchat dari bimbelnya. Sedikit tidak sopan mungkin aku membuka tanpa izin akunnya, tapi kepalang tanggung. Aku penasaran dengan Chanyeol, penasaran dengan... kehidupannya? Ia terkesan tertutup tapi sebenarnya tidak. Ia tipikal orang yang akan terbuka pada orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Ia sudah lumayan bercerita banyak padaku, tapi kurasa ia punya banyak cerita yang perlu ia bagi pada seseorang.

"Kyung kau tidak jadi selca?"

"Nde?"

"O-oh, aku tiba-tiba jadi tidak mood?" ,elakku.

"Omong-omong kau tak punya aplikasi permainan di ponsel mu?" ,tanya ku. Wajar kan aku bertanya seperti itu, biasanya kan seseorang setidaknya punya satu game di ponselnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya game. Aku sudah stop"

"Stop?" ,heran ku. Ia mengangguk.

"Dulu saat aku kelas lima aku kencanduan game, saat liburan semester pertama aku menghabiskan lima hari penuh di kamar ku dengan bermain game yang dikirimkan oleh kakek ku. Kakek ku membelikan ku beberapa kaset game saat itu sebagai hadiah karena nilai ku sedikit naik. Saat itu aku mempunyai mindset harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang aku mulai. Karena aku sudah menghabiskan satu cd game saat itu dan masih ada lima jadi ya... aku memainkannya terus sampai akhirnya pada hari kelima ibu menemukan ku pingsan di depan tv" ,cerita Chanyeol.

Aku mengembalikan ponselnya, aku menaruhnya di samping gelas milkshake yang sudah tersisa busa berwarna kuning pastel.

"Aku tak menyangka kau maniak games" ,ucap ku.

"Itu dulu, sejak saat itu ayah ku membuang playstation dan compact disc games ku. Termasuk pemberian kakek" ,nadanya agak lirih saat ia menyebut kakek. Lalu ia menunduk lesu.

"Chanyeol hei" ,aku menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Ah.. maaf"

"Kita sudah hampir satu jam di sini, lebih baik kau pulang tak enak dengan Yoon Sung ahjussi sudah menunggu lama" ,ucapnya.

"Baiklah, oh iya pulang bersama bagaimana?" ,tawar ku. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak usah aku bisa naik bus" ,tolaknya. Aku ikut berdiri lalu memakai tas ku.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ucap ku sambil berjalan bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan dah~" ,aku melambaikan tangan ku dan masuk ke mobil. Ia membalas ku dengan melambaikan tangannya juga. Yoon Sung oppa sudah menjalankan mobilnya namun Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, aku pun membuka kaca mobil ku dan memberi gestur telepon padanya. Ia pun tersenyum dan menggoyangkan ponselnya.

Aku tersenyum layaknya orang gila setelah menutup kaca mobil dan duduk dengan benar. Ah, Chanyeol itu manis sekali kan?

"Nona anda baik-baik saja?" ,Yoon Sung oppa bertanya padaku.

"Nde? Ah- aku baik-baik saja" ,jawabku sedikit gelagapan.

..

Author POV

"Tuan Muda anda harus pulang bersama ku sekarang juga" ,ucap sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba hadir di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Boo hyung, astaga kau membuatku kaget" ,Boo Taek hanya memutar matanya malas. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus dadanya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang, kau ini anak Park Siwon" ,tutur Boo Taek.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Park Chanyeol, Tuan Muda ku. Anak dari Tuan Siwon dan Nona Yoona yang seorang pebisnis kuliner nomor satu di Seoul, Cucu dari almarhum Park Hae Jin pemilik sekaligus pendiri Blenda Inc—"

"Ya lalu apa urusannya? Aku benci bau mobil hyung kau tau itu kan" ,potong Chanyeol kesal. Ia benci omelan Boo Taek selaku supir pribadi dan temannya sejak kecil.

"Chanyeol, ayolah jika kau naik bus terus aku terancam kehilangan pekerjaan ku. Kau pasti juga akan selalu kena omel ibu dan ayah mu kan. Kau itu anaknya setidaknya hargailah mereka, orang tua mu itu orang penting kau tau kan? Ayah dan ibu mu pasti disangka tak menyediakan fasilitas untuk anaknya. Aku tau niat mu bagus ingin mandiri, tapi pikirkan harga diri orang tua mu" ,oceh Boo Taek. Chanyeol menyerah jika sudah Boo Taek sudah berbicara panjang lebar.

"Baiklah-baiklah" ,dumel Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobil pribadinya lalu menutupnya dengan keras. Mobil hadiah ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke lima belas, dua tahun lalu. Ia dihadiahi Mercedes Benz S 500 L. Mobil pabrikan Jerman itu ia dapatkan karena mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di ujian akhir.

Boo Taek menggelengkan kepalanya heran pada tingkah Chanyeol selama ini. Pagi-pagi menyelinap keluar rumah hanya karena ingin naik bus untuk pergi ke sekolah. Padahal ada puluhan mobil yang menganggur di garasi. Pulang pun Chanyeol menolak untuk di jemputnya. Orang tua nya uring-uringan karena sikap Chanyeol itu.

Fyuhhhh...

Tapi hari ini Boo Taek bisa membawa Chanyeol pulang ke rumah megahnya. Kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Lelaki yang umurnya hanya terpaut delapan tahun dari Chanyeol itu masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu melajukan mobilnya ke distrik gangnam.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti diperempatan karena lampu dengan tiga warna berbeda yang terletak menggantung itu menunjukkan warna merah untuk pengendara bermotor dan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Boo Taek menyamankan duduknya, tersenyum sebentar lalu melirik ke arah kaca spion yang ada di atasnya. Di sana Chanyeol hanya diam memandang ke arah jendela dengan tatapan datar tanpa tertarik.

"Hei bocah" ,Boo Taek memanggil Chanyeol. Boo Taek akan memanggilnya bocah jika dalam keadaan santai seperti ini. Chanyeol juga sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka berdua dekat sejak kecil, Boo Taek adalah anak dari pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Chanyeol. Tak heran jika mereka dekat karena Chanyeol yang notabene nya adalah anak rumahan dan Boo Taek yang kesehariannya juga berada di lingkungan rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem menanggapinya. Ia masih memandang ke arah luar.

"Perempuan itu tadi siapa? Pacar mu ya?" ,tanya Boo Taek masih menatap spion di atasnya. Ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan nya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka.

"Ini privasi ku" ,jawab Chanyeol. Boo Lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Sambil terkekeh pelan ia menginjak pedal gas.

"Oh apa? Privasi? Haha" ,Boo Taek menyemburkan tawanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tertutup tapi ia tak pernah mengatasnamakan nya sebagai sebuah privasi. Chanyeol mendengus tak suka. Setelah lulus dan mendapat gelas sarjana satu ilmu teknik informatika orang ini semakin menyebalkan saja.

"Sudahlah hyung menyetir saja yang benar" ,ucap Chanyeol sambil berdecak.

"Hei hei sudahlah aku pernah berada di posisi mu juga" ,kata Boo Taek setelah berhenti tertawa. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Ah.. perempuan tadi namanya Do Kyungsoo kan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit Kangshin?" ,tebak Boo Taek. Bukan menebak sih, dia memang sudah tau sejak lama. Ia hanya berniat menggoda Tuan Mudanya saja.

Godaannya berhasil Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kaget dan ia mengginggit bibirnya. Boo Taek tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

"Huffttt.. lelahnya.." ,Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia baru masuk ke kamarnya setelah selesai les privat bahasa inggris di ruang baca. Perempuan itu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur ukuran queen size dengan selambu berwarna babypink yang menjuntai. Kamarnya girly sekali, ibunya yang mendesain bukan dia. Ia lebih suka kamar dengan cat berwarna putih gading atau warna netral lainnya daripada warna pink yang membuatnya sakit mata. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungsoo tak mau jika ibunya nanti membakar seluruh koleksi novelnya. Jadi perempuan bermata bulat itu menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya.

Ponselnya yang ia lempar sembarangan ke kasur bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan malas ia merangkak naik, mengambil ponselnya lalu menyandar di kepala ranjang. Gadis itu tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu bertanya padanya apakah ia sudah selesai les. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengetik balasan lalu mengirimnya. Selang beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol membaca balasan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik kegirangan. Wanita itu teriak-teriak dan bergulung-gulung bahagia diatas ranjangnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena rasa senang. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Kyungsoo mengetikkan balasan "Ya" ke Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kyung, apa lusa kau kosong? Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku kosong :)"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hari Minggu ini cerah sekali, secerah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar berbingkai ukiran putih di kamarnya. Ia menyerongkan badanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sekadar mengecek penampilannya. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat bersinar dan cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna peach serta riasan ringan di wajah cantiknya. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai sampai menutupi punggung. Tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum Fancy buatan penyanyi Jessica Simpson. Dengan campuran aroma kayu cendana, bunga cempaka, dan vanilla sebagai dasarnya dan dibubuhi wangi jasmine, almonds, red berries dan pear sebagai sentuhan akhir, menimbulkan kesan manis dan segar pada si pemakai.

Dengan senyum sumringah Kyungsoo menyambar over shoulder bag keluaran Guess berwarna baby pink hadiah dari sepupunya, Myungsoo. Setelah itu ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Good morning Eomma! Appa!" ,Kyungsoo menyapa kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk di meja makan kayu panjang dengan belasan kursi yang sayangnya setiap hari hanya di gunakan tiga kursi. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo yang melihat putrinya sudah tampil cantik di pagi hari mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya anak gadisnya sudah cantik, sepagi ini.

Di kecupnya pipi Donghae ayahnya dan kening Ji Eun ibunya.

"Tumben sekali sudah rapi, mau pergi kemana sayang?" ,tanya Ji Eun. Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Mmm.. pergi bersama... Baekhyun? Ke Seounyudo Park" ,jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Baekhyun yang sekarang bersekolah di sekolah khusus untuk perempuan itu?" ,sambar Donghae. Seraya mengambil roti tawar yang sudah dilapisi selai kacang oleh istrinya.

"Iya Appa, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jadi hari ini aku ingin hangout dengannya bolehkan?" ,tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk. Donghae terseyum kecil menatap anak gadis sematawayangnya.

"Tanya Eomma mu" ,ujar Donghae.

"Appa tidak mau jika Eomma mu mendiami Appa lagi karena memberikan mu izin pergi bersama temanmu ke mall bulan lalu" ,lanjut Donghae. Ji Eun yang kesal pada suaminya itu memincingkan matanya lalu menyikut tangan Donghae.

Ini hari libur, hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Ji Eun ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya, memasak bersama, berbagi cerita, bermain piano dan menyanyi. Tapi sepertinya niat itu harus Ji Eun urungkan. Anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa, ia semakin sulit menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo. Dan, itu membuatnya sedih. Di hari biasa Ji Eun sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sebagai dokter anak, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan sekolah dan lesnya.

"Eomma bolehkan?" ,Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ibunya penuh harap. Ji Eun menghembuskan nafas nya.

"Ya sudah sana, jangan pulang terlalu malam. Diantar Yoon Sung kan?"

"Iya, aku tidak akan pulang larut Eomma" ,Kyungsoo pun melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu ibunya lalu mengecup pipinya. Ji Eun pun memjamkan matanya dan mengelus tangan Kyungsoo yang melingkar di bahunya.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat dua malaikatnya, rasanya senang sekali. Tak lupa Kyungsoo juga mengecup pelipis Donghae.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Eomma, Appa" ,Kyungsoo pun melambaikan tangannya kepada orang tua nya. Lalu berlari kecil keluar dari rumah.

"Lihatlah anak mu Donghae, ia sudah gadis" ,ucap Ji Eun sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari kecil sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ini sama ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo sebelas tahun lalu, saat ia baru saja masuk ke sekolah dasar. Kyungsoo kecil yang berlari dengan kobaran semangatnya masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Donghae berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke istrinya. Ia lalu mencium rambut istrinya, menyesapi aroma yang tak pernah berubah selama dua puluh tahun bersama dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian, bagaimana kalau membuat adik untuk Kyungsoo?" ,bisik Doghae menggoda sang istri. Ji Eun yang sudah hafal dengan tingkah suaminya hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menyikut perut Donghae.

"Kau ini, aku sudah tidak muda lagi Donghae"

"Tapi tenaga mu tak ada bedanya dengan gadis usia dua puluhan" ,Donghae terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ji Eun mendengus geli. Suaminya ini humoris dan juga romantis, tipenya sekali.

"Oppa ke Seounyudo Park ya" ,ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk manis di jok mobil.

"Baik nona" ,Yoon Sung pun segera melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kediaman Kyungsoo yang megah di daerah Gangnam.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, pesan masuk. Dengan segera Kyungsoo membaca pesan tersebut. Chanyeol, si pengirim pesan bertanya Kau sudah dalam perjalanan?. Dengan senyum manis Kyungsoo mengetik balasan Ya, aku sudah dalam perjalanan. Agak macet, mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat.

Kyungsoo mengirim pesannya sambil tersenyum malu. Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak bisa menjemputnya ke rumah. Jika Chanyeol menjemput ke rumahnya pasti ia tidak akan mengkambing hitamkan baekhyun dan berbohong ke orang tuanya. Hehe maaf ya eomma, appa, baekhyun, batin Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh. Omong-omong perihal Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menjemput Kyungsoo itu karena Chanyeol menjemput seseorang spesial yang akan dikenalkannya pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi Chanyeol yang tertutup akan mengenalkan "seseorang spesial" kata Chanyeol bukankah itu sesuatu.. yang.. sedikit Wah? Atau benar-benar Wah?. Kyungsoo yang jelas senang. Senang sekali, sejak tadi malam ia menerka-nerka siapa "orang spesial" itu hm.. mungkin orang tua Chanyeol? Oh,, tidak-tidak hubungannya belum sejauh itu. Kakak sepupunya? Mungkin, tapi setahunya Ayah Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal. Ibu Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak yang sudah menikah namun tidak mempunyai anak dari pernikahan tersebut.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mau ambil pusing siapa orang spesial itu. Yang jelas siapapun orangnya Kyungsoo dengan senang memberikan senyuman hangat serta memperlakukan orang itu dengan baik.

..

Boo Taek mengangkat barang terakhir yaitu keranjang dengan anyaman rotan ke bagasi mobil van berwarna hitam. Setelah nya ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa masih ada barang lagi?" ,tanya Boo Taek pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ada hyung" ,jawab Chanyeol sambil berjalan santai ke arahnya. Di belakang Chanyeol ada dua anak laki-laki yang mengikuti langkahnya. Boo Taek pun menutup pintu bagasi lalu bersandar di sana.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Huang Ahjumma, Raejin, Sohye, dan Eun Bi masih di atas" ,Chanyeol membuka pintu untuk Jae Seok dan Moonbin.

"Ayo masuk duduk di belakang" ,Chanyeol memerintahkan Moonbin dan Jaeseok untuk duduk di kursi bagian belakang. Setelah duduk di kursi Chanyeol memasang sabuk pengaman pada kedua anak itu.

"Appa" ,Jaeseok memanggil Chanyeol.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kurang nyaman duduk di belakang?" ,tanya Chanyeol perhatian. Jaeseok menggeleng.

"Aniyeo, hmmm memang kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Apa kita akan pergi ke Lotte world? Atau ke Seoul Grand Park?" ,potong Moonbin. Anak itu bertanya dengan nada antusias. Hingga membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala Moonbin.

"Tidak, bin-ah. Kita akan pergi ke..." ,Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. Membuat dua anak kecil itu penasaran sekali.

"Kemana Appa?" ,tanya Jaeseok penasaran.

"Rahasia!" ,Chanyeol terkekeh. Kedua anak lelaki dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat sebal pada jawabanya. Moonbin mengerutkan alisnya kesal, sementara Jaeseok mengerucutka bibirnya sebal.

"Sudah sudah jangan cemberut begitu nanti kalian juga akan tahu akan pergi kemana. Intinya kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya di sana" ,ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus bergantian kepala Moonbin dan Jaeseok.

"Appa!" ,Rae Jin menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol. Lelaki berkacamata itu membalikkan badannya lalu menyingkir, memberi jalan untuk Eun Bi, Sohye, Hwang ahjumma dan Raejin agar masuk ke dalam.

"Raejin kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" ,tanya Chanyeol yang masih menemukan Raejin berdiri di hadapannya. Raejin menggeleng, matanya berkaca-kaca. Garis bibirnya menurun. Membuat Chanyeol segara memegang wajah Raejin yang hendak menunduk.

"Hey, kenapa Raejin menangis hm?" ,tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang lembut. Ia menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok.

"Apa seseorang mengganggu Raejin lagi di sekolah?" ,Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Raejin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak.." ,jawab Raejin dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh di dahi Raejin agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu.

"Lalu.. apa Raejin ingin membeli sesuatu?" ,Raejin senantiasa menggeleng. Membuat pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu bingung.

"Apakah Appa akan menikah?" ,Raejin bertanya takut-takut. Chanyeol terkejut sebentar lalu tertawa, darimana Raejin berpikir bahwa ia akan menikah?. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil langsung mencondongkan badannya ke arah pintu karena mendengar pertanyaan Raejin.

Jaeseok dan Moonbin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan adu tamiya nya bahkan sampai menghentikan kegiatan sakral mereka itu. Eunbi yang berumur lima tahun dan Sohye yang berumur enam tahun tentunya paham dan langsung menoleh ke arah Bibi Hwang.

"Bibi apakah Appa akan menikah dengan seorang putri kerajaan?" ,tanya Eunbi polos.

"Apakah nanti istri Appa akan menjadi Eomma kita juga?"

Bibi Huang yang bingung menjelaskan hanya menyuruh anak-anak untuk diam dan duduk dengan benar. Ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa Raejin bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Raejin bertanya seperti itu?" ,tanya Chanyeol setelah ia berhenti tertawa.

"Ta-tadi malam, aku mendengar pembicaraan Appa dan Bibi lewat telepon bahwa hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan teman perempuan Appa"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan penjelasan Raejin. Anak ini menguping ternyata. Sebenarnya tadi malam Chanyeol menelpon Bibi Huang untuk menanyakan kondisi anak-anak, namun pembicaraan mereka meluas sampai Chanyeol menceritakan tentang sekolahnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia juga melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam ceritanya.

"Aku takut jika Appa akan meninggalkan ku, Sohye, Moonbin, Eun Bi dan Jae Seok kalau Appa menikah nanti..hiks..hiks" ,isak Raejin.

"Raejin-ah dengar, Appa tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian. Sejengkal pun, karena Appa tidak akan bisa, kalian anak-anak baik dan manis. Appa sangat menyayangi kalian, jadi.." ,Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya. Lelaki berkacamata itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Raejin.

"Jadi.. jangan pernah berpikir Appa akan pergi meninggalkan kalian. Oke?" ,Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya ke depan menyodorkan tos.

"Oke" ,Raejin tersenyum lalu membalas kepalan tangan Chanyeol.

..

Kyungsoo sudah sampai ke Seonyudo Park, ia berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah datang dan ada di sekitar tempatnya berjalan ini. Saat Kyungsoo masih menyapukan pandangannya, ponselnya berdering dan nama Chanyeol tertera di sana. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menggeser tombol berwarna hijau.

"Yeobseyo"

"Yeobseyo, Apa kau sudah sampai?" ,tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Iya aku sudah sampai, kau dimana?" ,Kyungsoo memutar badannya. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Namun ia belum menemukan keberadaan kekasihnya itu

"Kita menggelar tikar di sini saja, ya?" ,Boo Taek berhenti di bawah pohon maple. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang-barang. Ia menoleh ke belakang, bertanya pada pemuda yang tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

"Ya hyung" ,jawab pemuda di belakangnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, Boo Taek segera meletakkan beberapa keranjang anyaman rotan di rerumputan yang ada di bawahnya dan membentangkan tikar bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan putih. Chanyeol lekas datang dan membantu Boo Taek merapikan bagian dari tikar yang masih terlipat dan menaruh keranjang-keranjang penuh berisi makanan di tengah-tengah tikar tersebut.

"Anak-anak kemari!" ,Chanyeol berteriak pada anak-anaknya. Dan segerombolan anak-anak itu menghampirinya.

"Nah sekarang lepas sepatu kalian, tata yang rapi, dan duduk di sana mengerti?" ,Chanyeol menunjuk tikar pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ne appa" ,jawab anak-anak itu berbarengan. Dengan patuh anak-anak itu melepas sepatunya sendiri lalu menatanya dengan rapi di samping tikar, barulah setelah selesai menata sepatu, mereka duduk di atas tikar. Entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat perasaan Chanyeol menghangat.

"Mereka bertumbuh dengan bagus, karena mereka memiliki Appa sepertimu Chanyeol" ,Chanyeol tidak tau sejak kapan Bibi Huang berdiri di sampingnya dan mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Walaupun ia sedikit kaget namun Chanyeol idak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya karena mendengar ucapan Bibi Huang.

"Itu karena bibi, aku hanya membantu semampu ku. Bibi lah yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan dan bertumbuh sebagus ini" ,pemuda jangkung itu berkata sambil tersenyum. Dan bibi Huang menimpalinya dengan senyuman pula. Ia sudah hapal sifat Chanyeol, pemuda yang rendah hati.

"Ah! aku hampir lupa Bi, kurasa dia sudah datang aku harus menemuinya dulu" ,Chanyeol menepuk dahinya lalu ia berlari ke arah barat setelah ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hati-hati jangan berlari terlalu kencang" ,peringat Bibi Huang. Walau ia tau bahwa Chanyeol tak mendengarnya karena Chanyeol sudah berlari lumayan jauh.

Pemuda dengan marga Park itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan yang menjadi akses masuk ke taman Seounyudo. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku lalu menelpon Kyungsoo. Tak lama setelah panggilan terhubung, ia mendapati suara Kyungsoo di sana.

"Yeobseyo"

"Yeobseyo, Apa kau sudah sampai?" ,tanya Chanyeol. Ia melirikkan matanya ke sgala arah mencari Kyungsoo, ia bahkan berjinjit beberapa kali. Kyungsoo memiliki badan yang mungil, jadi ia cukup kesulitan mencari Kyungsoo di keramaian seperti ini.

"Iya aku sudah sampai, kau dimana?" ,tanya Kyungsoo. Tepat saat Chanyeol memutar badannya, ia menemukan Kyungsoo. Perempuan berambut hitam itu berdiri membelakanginya. Walaupun Kyungsoo berdiri membelakanginya Chanyeol tetap tau itu Kyungsoo. Satu tahun waktu yang cukup untuk merekam Kyungsoo dalam benaknya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu berkata

"Kau memutar tubuhmu ke arah yang salah, Kyung" ,Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan senyum yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut Kyungsoo memutar tubuh ke arah sebaliknya.

Chanyeol merasa waktunya melambat, pendengarannya seakan tak berfungsi, nafasnya terasa sesak ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya. Terasa begitu dramatis, rambut panjang yang tergerai indah itu sedikit beterbangan karena hembusan angin, wajah cantik bak dewi yang perlahan terlihat, kulit seputih susu dan selembut sutra yang nampak serasi dipadu dengan warna peach yang melingkunginya. Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna!. Chanyeol sangsi ia sebenarnya melihat seorang bidadari atau manusia. Chanyeol bergeming seperti orang bodoh beberapa saat. Hingga Kyungsoo datang dan melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol? Hei jangan melamun" ,Kyungsoo senantiasa menggerakkan tangannya. Perempuan itu berupaya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Dan Chanyeol baru kembali ke dunia nyata saat Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi nya.

"Oh Kyung? Kau kenapa bisa-"

"Chanyeol-ah jangan banyak melamun oke? Dan omong-omong aku sudah mematikan sambungan telepon, jadi kau bisa memasukan ponsel mu ke dalam saku" ,potong Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ah ya" ,Chanyeol segera menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya lalu memasukkan kembali ke saku celananya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan merutuk dalam hati betapa bodoh tingkahnya itu.

"Umh katanya kau akan mengenalkan ku pada seseorang?" ,tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dapat menangkap minat di mata Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya.

"Disana, ayo" ,ajak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk lalu berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda itu. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membuka pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo, namun sepertinya perempuan itu sedang asyik melihat keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Jadi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Chanyeol! lihat itu!" ,Kyungsoo berseru ketika ia melihat pertunjukan biola yang menurutnya menarik. Ia menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang melihat pertunjukan tersebut. Chanyeol sedikit terkesiap karena perlakuan Kyungsoo namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum.

"Wah... lihat permainannya bagus..Dia berbakat sekali" ,mata Kyungsoo berbinar. Ia bertepuk tangan dan bibir nya terus menggumamkan kata wah. Perempuan berpipi chubby ini benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah berumur lima tahun. Chanyeol seperti melihat Eun Bi di dalam Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa perempuan berumur tujuh belas tahun ini masih memiliki tatapan mata yang polos dan senyuman seperti bayi. Chanyeol benar-benar takjub akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan sangat keras ketika lelaki pemain biola itu menyelesaikan permainannya. Orang-orang yang lain pun bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Hingga membuat Chanyeol mengutus tatapannya ke Kyungsoo.

Perempuan itu berjalan ke depan, untuk memberi koin kepada pemain biola tadi. Dengan senyum manis Kyungsoo menaruh dua buah koin di tas biola yang dialih fungsikan itu.

"Permainan mu bagus, kau berbakat" ,puji Kyungsoo kepada si lelaki pemain biola. Sementara yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Tersanjung pasti, ia senang dipuji oleh perempuan cantik dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih" ,pemain biola itu tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti akan sukses. Fighting!" ,Kyungsoo menampilkan senyumnya lalu berlari meninggalkan si pemain biola yang hendak menanyakan namanya itu. Saat si pemain biola dengan nama lengkap Lee Dongmin baru berjalan beberapa langkah mengejar Kyungsoo. Matanya menangkap si perempuan cantik pemberi semangat itu berjalan seraya menggamit lengan seorang lelaki, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah milik orang ternyata" ,gumam Dongmin sambil mendesah. Tapi lelaki itu mengulas senyumnya. Walau perempuan itu sudah milik orang. Ia akan meningat wajah perempuan itu dengan jelas di otaknya. Ia tidak akan melupakan perempuan cantik yang memberikannya semangat hari ini. Karena perempuan tadi terlalu sayang untuk dilupakan.

Kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya banyak orang-orang mendirikan tenda di sana, menggelar tikar dan makan, beberapa ada yang melakukan permainan ringan, ada juga yang sedang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi. Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang bersama teman dan keluarganya, Kyungsoo jadi sedikit iri.

"Kyung, Kyungsoo" ,suara Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya memecah atensi Kyungsoo pada hal yang membuatnya iri. Ia segera menoleh pada Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau lihat di sana?" ,Chanyeol meluruskan telunjuknya. Pemuda itu menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang sedang duduk melingkar di bawah pohon maple.

"Hm, aku melihatnya. Ada yang salah?" ,tanya Kyungsoo. Ia melihat sekumpulan orang tersebut. Kebanyakan dari mereka anak-anak yang sedang tertawa dan bermain.

Chanyeol menyudahi tunjukkannya. Ia memasukkan kembali tangannya kedalam saku. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mereka orang-orang yang ingin aku ketemukan dengan mu"

"Anak-anak itu, mereka yatim piatu. Ada yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya, ada pula yang terpisah karena kematian. Kau akan tau betapa kuat dan kokohnya mereka setelah saling mengenal. Aku ingin kau mengenal mereka begitupun juga sebaliknya" ,ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang anak-anaknya yang sedang bercengkrama ria. Sementara Kyungsoo, ia juga menatap anak-anak itu dan mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Jadi.. Mereka adalah orang spesial?"

"Ya, merekalah orangnya. Ayo temui mereka" ,Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo masih termangu di tempatnya sejenak, lalu beberapa detik kemudian perempuan itu menyamai langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem, ia meminta perhatian dari beberapa orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang-orang tersebut langsung mengalihkan atensi nya ke Chanyeol. Namun dengan cepat mereka beralih ke sosok wanita cantik yang ada di sebelah pemuda yang berdehem tadi.

"Emh semuanya kenalkan ini Kyungsoo"

"Annyeonghasseo, Kyungsoo imnida" ,Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi ini adalah-

"Wah... Noona cantik sekali!" ,seru Moonbin. Anak lelaki itu terpukau setelah melihat perempuan yang ada di sebelah Appa nya. Jae Seok beserta yang lain memandang Moonbin dengan tatapan malas.

Bibi Huang tersenyum hangat. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan menyalami Kyungsoo.

"Ah, jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo? Ternyata lebih cantik dari yang Chanyeol ceritakan" ,ujar Bibi Huang. Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Bibi Huang itu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Bibi!" ,nada antara merajuk dan menegur keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ah malunya dia.

"Ayo kemari nak duduk" ,ajaknya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis dan mengikuti ajakan Bibi Hwang. Perempuan itu duduk dengan sopan di sebelah Bibi Hwang. Sementara Chanyeol duduk agak jauh, di sebelah Moonbin tepatnya.

"Chanyeol sering menceritakan mu loh nak" ,ucapan Bibi Huang itu langsung membuat pipi Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol merona. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sementara Chanyeol memandang Bibi Huang dengan tatapan bi jangan membuat ku malu di depan teman wanita ku.

"Anak-anak ayo perkenalkan diri kalian pada Kyungsoo unnie" ,Bibi Huang menyuruh Moonbin dan saudara-saudaranya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya satu per satu.

Kyungsoo ingat, mereka adalah anak-anak yang sama dengan anak-anak yang ditemui Chanyeol di rusun tempo hari. Namun Kyungsoo memanfaatkan wajah inosennya. Ia tetap bersikap tenang, walaupun awalnya sempat sedikit terkejut.

Setelah masing-masing dari anak-anak itu mengenalkan dirinya Kyungsoo menyimpulkan, Moonbin anak yang paling ceria diantara saudara-saudaranya. Jaeseok anak yang sedikit pendiam serta pemalu. Eunbi dan Sohye memiliki sifat yang tak jauh berbeda, mereka berdua sama-sama menggemari boneka beruang dan dongeng. Sementara Raejin, yang paling tertua terlihat tak acuh. Ia sibuk membaca novel yang ada di tangannya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo saat memperkenalkan dirinya. Melihat itu Chanyeol menegur Raejin secara halus serta menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf ke Kyungsoo. Raejin dengan setengah hati meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan memaksakan senyumannya. Kyungsoo rasa, Raejin sedikit tidak suka padanya. Atau mungkin sikapnya memang seperti ini pada orang baru.

Setelah sesi berkenalan itu, Bibi Huang mempersilahkan semua nya untuk makan. Kyungsoo awalnya terlihat canggung untuk mengambil makanan namun Bibi Huang memaksa Kyungsoo dengan lembut untuk mengambil dan memilih makanan yang ditata di tengah-tengah tikar.

"Jangan malu-malu nak, ayo ambil yang mana kesukaan mu." Bibi Huang menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memberikan piring berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga pada gadis bersurai coklat itu.

"Iya, terimakasih Bi." Sambil mengulas senyum Kyungsoo menerima piring itu. Netranya tak sengaja bertegur dengan obsidian Chanyeol. Lelaki itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari tadi. Dengan blubberry chesse cake di tangannya, Chanyeol intens memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, membuat Chanyeol berdebar tak karuan. Setelah dapat mengendalikan jantungnya, Chanyeol membalas senyuman nya dan memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo juga ikut makan.

Kyungsoo membantu Bibi Huang merapikan piring dan makanan yang tersisa lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang rotan. Selanjutnya mereka berdua melipat tikar dan menyerahkannya pada Boo Taek untuk dibawa kembali ke mobil. Sementara Chanyeol menemani anak-anak bermain. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo dan Bibi Huang menyusul Chanyeol dan anak-anak di area bermain.

"Aku senang Chanyeol mempunyai teman spesial" ,ujar Bibi Huang. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dengan kalimat teman spesial yang Bibi Huang sematkan padanya.

"Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sosok yang tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Ia tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya atau hal lain mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia lebih sering menelpon ku, bercerita tentang sekolah nya, tuan dan nyonya park serta seorang perempuan bernama Kyungsoo." Bibi Huang tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya, berniat menggoda Kyungsoo. Salah tingkah, itu yang dialami Kyungsoo. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Ah, Bibi" Gadis itu tertawa sumbang karena rasa malu yang menderanya.

"Terimakasih, sudah membuat Chanyeol menjadi orang yang lebih baik" Bibi Huang menepuk lengan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tulus.

Ucapan Bibi Huang membuat dada Kyungsoo berdenyut nyeri, ia mengingat hal jahat yang dilakukannya dulu pada Chanyeol. Ia memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Chanyeol, seseorang yang ternyata benar-benar mencintainya. Untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Bahkan kepentingan itu -kim jongin- masih terasa abstrak baginya. Ia tak bisa melihat bahkan meraba perasannya sendiri saat itu untuk Kim Jongin. Cinta? Sekadar suka? atau Rasa ingin melindungi. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo benar benar terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia benar benar jatuh hati pada Chanyeol. Dan saat itu Kim Jongin baru menyadari penting nya sosok Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Sayangnya waktu sudah terlambat.

Namun Kim Jongin bukanlah sosok yang menyerah pada waktu.

Ia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan walau waktu sudah mengubah perasaan seseorang.

Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengembalikan waktu dan perasaan seseorang itu adalah dengan menyingkirkan orang yang membuat perasaan seseorang itu berubah.

..

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kayu yang tersedia dipinggir area bermain. Mengamati Chanyeol dan anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain bersama. Kyungsoo tak tau apa permainan yang dilakukan mereka, mungkin permainan lari dan tangkap?

Permainan apapun itu tidak penting bagi Kyungsoo, yang terpenting adalah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum gembira bersama anak-anak. Sekarang daftar hal yang disukai Kyungsoo bertambah, ia memasukkan senyuman Chanyeol diurutan atas.

Moonbin berhasil meraih kerah kemeja Chanyeol, lalu menarik nya dengan kencang hingga sebagian bahu Chanyeol terlihat. Otomatis Chanyeol menjatuhkan bola yang ada ditangan kanannya badannya terjatuh ke bagian kiri. Bola itu jatuh menggelinding dan dengan sigap Jaeseok mengambilnya.

"Ye! Kita menang" Jaeseok mengangkat bola nya tinggi-tinggi dan bersorak senang atas kemenangannya dan saudara-saudaranya. Keempat anak itu berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol. Walaupun dengan cara yang agak kasar.

"Tepati janji Appa, belikan kami es krim" Tagih Moonbin Saat Chanyeol baru berdiri dan sedang menepuk nepuk bajunya, menghilangkan tanah yang menempel.

"Baiklah baiklah" Chanyeol terlihat sedikit kesal dan hal itu membuat Moonbin terkikik geli.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya, ia membelikan lima cone es krim ke anak-anaknya. Walaupun Raejin tidak ikut dalam permainan, Chanyeol tetap membelikannya satu cone es krim rasa caramel kesukaannya.

"Apa kau pernah membaca The Dead Returns? Penulisnya sama dengan novel yang sedang kau baca" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Raejin yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu sedari tadi begitu tenang membaca dan krelihatannya tidak terganggu dengan keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya.

Raejin sedikit terganggu namun ia tetap menjawab dengan cuek sambil membalik halaman.

"Belum, aku baru punya satu dari Akiyoshi Rikako." Kyungsoo mengulas senyumnya. Ia memaklumi sikap Raejin yang cuek padanya.

"Aku punya The Dead Returns, jika kau mau besok aku akan menitipkannya pada Appa mu" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Terserah." Raejin mengendikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku.

Setelah membeli es krim untuk anak-anak, Chanyeol kembali ke area bermain. Dia meminta ijin kepada Bibi Huang untuk pergi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Mau kemana?" ,tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari taman untuk mencari taksi.

"Bertemu kakek ku" ,jawab Chanyeol. "Ayo masuk" Chanyeol membuka pintu taksi dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di depan nisan yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Park Haejin 1947-2004. Kyungsoo membaca tulisan berwarna emas yang terukir di sana. Rasa iba menyeruak di dada Kyungsoo ketika melihat Chanyeol yang bersimpuh di samping pusaran kakeknya. Bisa Kyungsoo tebak dengan mudah, hubungan Chanyeol dan kakeknya dulu pasti sangat dekat.

Lelaki itu meletakkan rangkaian bunga Lili yang ia bawa di atas gundukan tanah.

"Harabeoji.. aku datang," ucapnya sambil mengusap nisan itu. Menganggapnya sebagai tangan kakeknya yang sudah tiada. Kyungsoo ikut bersimpuh di samping Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh bahu Chanyeol yang bergetar dan membelainya perlahan, menenangkannya.

"Dulu," Chanyeol mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya. "Aku sangat dekat dengan Kakekku dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tua ku. Kedua orang tua ku sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka dan aku lebih sering berada di rumah kakek daripada di rumah orang tua ku. Aku dititipkan kepadanya. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari aku menyayangi diriku sendiri dan siapapun, karena ia mengajarkan ku banyak hal, memberikan ku kasih sayang yang tidak pernah aku rasakan dari orangtua ku sendiri. Sampai suatu hari aku menemukan kakekku sudah tidak bernyawa di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengalami serangan jantung."

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Chanyeol, walaupun ia bercerita dengan nada yang datar dan tenang. Kyungsoo ikut menitikkan air matanya, ketika ia mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Dengan segera ia mengusap air mata itu dan menepuk tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal di atas paha.

"Aku yakin, Kakek mu pasti bahagia di sana. Karena ia memiliki cucu yang luarbiasa sepertimu, Chan-a."

Setelah kembali dari kompleks pemakaman, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo untuk makan di cafe bergaya vintage. Chanyeol sering berkunjung ke sini setelah mengikuti bimbel, walaupun cafe ini ramai rasa hangat, nyaman dan tenang masih terasa. Tak heran jika Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lupa waktu karena terlarut dalam suasana. Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah habis, namun obrolan mereka masih terus berjalan terkadang juga diselingi tawa. Rasa canggung yang biasanya Chanyeol rasakan menguap begitu saja, hilang bersamaan dengan waktu yang terbuang.

Ketika mereka menghabiskan gelas ke empat Caramel Machiato, Yoon Sung -supir pribadi kyungsoo- datang untuk menjemput. Lelaki itu bilang, nona mudanya tidak boleh pulang terlalu larut karena besok harus sekolah. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mengiyakan Yoon Sung, ia baru sadar jika ini sudah pukul tujuh malam. Jadi sudah banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol hari ini.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya, sampai jumpa besok" Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyuman sebagai hadiah, begitulah Chanyeol menganggapnya. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia baru melangkahkan kakiknya ke halte bus saat mobil yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat dari jarak pandangnya.

..

"Angket ini harus diisi lengkap dan dikumpulkan kepada ku besok. Ada yang mau kalian tanyakan?" setelah membagikan lembaran angket, Jisoo selaku ketua kelas memberikan pengumuman lalu bertanya kepada teman-temannya barangkali ada yang kurang jelas dari pengumumannya.

"Bukannya angket ini diberikan saat kelas duabelas nanti? Ini kan angket peminatan siswa" ,tanya Donghyuk.

"Aku kurang tau soal itu. Yang jelas isi saja lalu kumpulkan pada ku besok. Hm," jawab Jisoo lalu kembali duduk dibangku nya.

Kyungsoo memandang lembaran angket itu dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa saat, setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Teman-temannya terlihat sedang mengisi angket itu dengan mudah dan sangat yakin. Mereka seakan sudah menentukan cita-citanya tanpa ada tekanan dari pihak manapun. Ia iri.

Kyungsoo selalu ditekan ibunya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak menginginkan itu. Ia ingin menjadi seorang detektif. Novel yang sering ia baca mengantarkan dirinya menggemari sosok Holmes, Poirot dan masih banyak lagi tokoh detektif fiksi yang digemarinya. Dari kegemarannya itu lah ia ingin menjadi seorang detektif.

Chanyeol merasa Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu biasanya akan makan sambil bercerita banyak hal, tapi sekarang ia hanya memakan saladnya dalam diam. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kyung, kau sedang sakit?," tanya Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja chan-a" Kyungsoo tersenyum -meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa dia baik-baik saja- walau terlihat dipaksakan. Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakan pada ku. Aku siap mendengarnya," ucapnya seakan tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengusik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertegun sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan siangnya di sisa waktu istirahat dalam diam.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Gong ssaem guru sejarah menutup pembelajarannya dan keluar dari kelas setelah mengingatkan sebanyak tiga kali tentang tugas untuk minggu depan.

Seperti biasanya setelah bel pulang berbunyi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan berjalan beriringan sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Namun, ketika mereka melewati koridor, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada ap-

"Aku ingin bicara," potong Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kayu jati yang ada di area taman sekolah. Pohon yang tumbuh rindang di atasnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih rileks. Ia meluruskan kakinya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menyerap oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa karena hal itu membuat otot-otot nya rileks dan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya hilang untuk sementara.

"Duduk di sini membuat dirimu lebih rileks kan?" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Ya kurasa." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke kayu jati kokoh yang ada di belakangnya, ia mencoba merileks kan dirinya sendiri. Mengikuti Kyungsoo. "Kau juga terlihat rileks Kyung," ujar Chanyeol dengan kedua mata tertutup dan tarikan nafas terdengar setelahnya.

"Aku selalu merasa lebih baik jika berada di bawah pohon, mereka seperti memberiku energi lewat udara bersih yang mereka hasilkan." Kyungsoo mengendurkan bahunya, lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Alasan yang unik."

"Chan-a, apa kau pernah merasa dibebani oleh tuntutan yang diberikan oleh orang tua mu?" ,tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memandang dedaunan yang tergantung di atasnya, menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya matahari mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan.

"Tentu saja pernah, saat aku kelas enam sekolah dasar. Saat itu kakek ku baru saja meninggal. Nilai ku merosot, aku mendapat nilai nol disetiap mata pelajaran ah.. itu bahkan tidak pantas di sebut nilai." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Aku tidak mau belajar, setiap hari aku hanya menangisi kepergian kakek ku. Setelah itu ibu menasihati ku ia berkata bahwa menangisi kepergian kakek hanya membuatnya sedih disana. Jadi aku berhenti untuk menangis dan kembali belajar. Tapi tetap saja nilai ku jelek dan akhirnya ibuku membuat keputusan yang cukup besar. Ia berhenti membantu ayah ku mengurus bisnis untuk sementara dan memfokuskan dirinya mengurusku."

"Lalu, di mana bagian kau merasa di tekan oleh ibu mu?" Merasa tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Saat ia menemaniku belajar, entah saat aku belajar sendiri atau bersama guru privat ku. Secara tak langsung ia membuat ku tertekan, ibu seperti membebani ku bahwa aku harus mendapatkan peringkat pertama walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa akhirnya kau mendapat peringkat pertama?"

"Ya, aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Kau tau dulu itu bagai sebuah keajaiban untukku." Tawa halus keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, kalimatnya terdengar lucu. Dulu ia sangat kesusahan untuk mendapatkan nilai enam puluh, namun sekarang sambil tertidur pun ia akan dapat nilai seratus. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa, ia tak menyangka si jenius yang ada di sampingnya ini pernah mendapat nilai nol.

"Tapi, tekanan yang diberikan ibu ku nyatanya malah memotivasi ku bukan malah membuat ku jatuh. Ya memang berat pada awalnya tapi akhirnya aku terbiasa."

"Apa ia masih memberi mu tekanan itu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tekanan itu lagi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

"Kau pasti senang sekali, aku iri padamu" mendengar ucapan kekasihnya Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Wajah ayu itu tak secerah biasanya. Binar di matanya hilang. Hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos. Ia tak rela kehilangan binar di mata Kyungsoo.

"Mau berbagi cerita?" Dengan senyum menenangkan Chanyeol bertanya, namun matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir pada gadisnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan jawabannya, tidak pula mengangguk atau menggeleng. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata indah Chanyeol yang tersembunyi di balik lensa minus 2.5

"Ibu ku.." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Menentang cita-cita ku, ia menginginkan ku menjadi seorang dokter. Ia bilang aku harus menjadi dokter, karena seorang do memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi dokter. Terdengar konyol bukan?" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar "Keluarga ku, semuanya memang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Mungkin yang dikatakan ibu ku memang benar. Tapi, aku tidak menginginkannya. Kau tau di dalam sini rasanya-" Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalan tangannya di atas dada. "-menyesakkan. Bahkan menulis hal yang aku inginkan di masa depan, aku tidak bisa."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, ia tidak bisa mencegah untuk membelai surai kelam milik Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo yang di tangannya terasa seperti kain sutra dengan kualitas terbaik.

"Kyungsoo, aku memang belum pernah merasakan hal itu. Tapi kau tau? Itu hanya sebuah kertas dengan beberapa pertanyaan mudah yang harus kau isi. Lagipula kertas itu tidak akan berpengaruh dengan masa depan mu. Mungkin saja di masa depan kau menjadi sosok yang diinginkan ibu mu. Dan mungkin saja di masa depan kau bisa menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan. Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bahkan kita tidak berhak untuk mengetahuinya, Kyung."

..

Malam itu, ketika kedua jarum jam berhenti di angka dua belas. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya begitu yakin, sangat yakin. Dengan keyakinan yang ada di hatinya ia menulis _"_ _형사_ _"_ pada kolom yang dengan pertanyaan; _Apa pekerjaan yang kau minati?._

 _"Follow your heart, and the way will be open Kyungsoo-ya"_

Keyakinan itu tumbuh begitu saja saat Kyungsoo mengingat ucapan Chanyeol tempo hari. Ia yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus mengikuti kata hatinya, bukan mengikuti titah orang lain. Karena seperti yang diucapkan Chanyeol, ia percaya jika ia mengikuti kata hatinya maka jalan akan terbuka. Tidak peduli apa pun rintangan yang dihadapinya di jalan itu, ia akan tetap mengikuti kata hatinya.

Kyungsoo menekan saklar berwarna putih yang ada di atasnya, lampu dengan pijar terang yang menggantung di langit-langit itu mati dan menyisakan lampu tidur yang berpendar lemah di meja nakas. Setelah itu barulah Kyungsoo merebahkan badannya, meluruskan kakinya, lalu menarik selimut tebal sampai menutupi badannya yang mungil. Saat ia hendak menutup matanya, sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya. Ya, ucapan terima kasih untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun menegakan badannya lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada di samping lampu tidur dengan cepat ia menulis pesan yang mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada Chanyeol.

"Chan-a, terimakasih."

Jam dua belas malam dan Chanyeol masih terjaga. Terjaga ditemani dengan buku-buku tebal berisi soal. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya, setelah pulang dari bimbel pukul delapan malam lalu membersihkan diri sebentar ia langsung duduk di kursinya membuka catatan dan mengerjakan soal.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengernyit, Jongdae teman satu ekstrakulikulernya tidak mungkin mengirim pesan saat tengah malam, begitu juga dengan Jung ssaem guru pembimbingnya di ekstrakulikuler. Dengan penasaran ia membuka pesan itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika nama Kyungsoo tertera di sana.

"Chan-a, terimakasih"

Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, mengeja pesan itu. Ia mengernyit lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Untuk apa Kyungsoo berterimakasih? Kurasa aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Chanyeol berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan itu.

"Terimakasih untuk apa Kyung? Hari ini kupikir, tidak ada hal spesial yang kulakukan untuk mu. Omong-omong ini sudah larut malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menekan tombol kirim. Pesan itu langsung di baca oleh Kyungsoo. Namun bukannya membalas pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol, perempuan itu malah menelfonnya.

"Halo" suara lembut itu menyapa Chanyeol walaupun suara itu sedikit serak, ia tetap menyukainya.

"Halo?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan kata yang sama namun dengan nada bertanya, dan itu mengundang tawa perempuan diseberang sana.

"Kau lucu" ucap nya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Chanyeol tidak bodoh, tapi dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang membuat gadis itu tertawa dan berkata lucu.

"Benar-benar tidak tau?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak" helaan nafas gadis itu terdengar, Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kau mengucapkan halo dengan nada bertanya, Chan-a." masih dengan senyumnya Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Gadis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping lalu mengeratkan lagi selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah.. Begitu" Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya, ia tak menyangka tadi bicara seperti itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis mendengar kepolosan Chanyeol. Setelah itu mereka terdiam, tidak ada pembicaraan. Tapi keduanya masih enggan untuk menutup sambungan telepon.

"Terimakasih" akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suara nya. Dan Chanyeol mengernyit, ia heran kenapa gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih lagi padanya.

"Untuk apa Kyung? Hari ini aku tidak memberimu sesuatu hal yang spesial?"

"Siapa bilang tidak? Kau memberiku"

"Memberi apa? Aku tidak me-"

"Tidak, kau memberikannya. Kau memberi keyakinan pada ku untuk memilih jalan ku. Kau pernah bilang, aku harus mengikuti kata hati ku. Dan aku melakukannya sekarang. Kau juga berhasil meyakinkan ku perihal kertas itu," potong Kyungsoo.

"Oleh karena itu aku berterimakasih padamu, kau orang pertama yang membuatku meyakini pilihanku sendiri Chan-a," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Terimakasih," ulangnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Suara Kyungsoo sudah tidak terdengar tapi gadis itu belum mematikan telepon. Lelaki itu mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo, ia terlalu terkejut atas ucapannya. Orang pertama yang membuat ku yakin dengan pilihan ku, membuat Chanyeol tak karuan. Perasaannya berpadu dengan kinerja jantungnya menimbulkan degupan kencang namun menyenangkan.

"Y-ya, sama-sama." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah. Telapak tangannya mengusap tengkuk. Salah tingkah.

"Ah, iya kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir pukul satu malam" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika dia melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ia juga baru sadar ini sudah hampir jam satu.

"Aku sedang belajar, mempelajari materi-materi untuk besok. Dan mengisi soal-soal. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Chanyeol menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sedang- tidak bisa tidur saja. Omong-omong kau selalu belajar sampai tengah malam seperti ini?"

"Hm, Ya begitulah."

"Juara umum sekolah memang tidak main-main ya." Kyungsoo terkekeh, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Terdengar seperti sindiran, tapi Chanyeol tak keberatan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang juara umum itu karena ia lebih mempertahankan nilai daripada mengejar target.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur Kyung."

"Oke, aku akan tidur. Tapi kau juga harus tidur setelah aku mematikan sambungan ini. Jangan terlalu banyak belajar. Itu membuat mu lebih tua. Apalagi kau melakukannya sampai tengah malam. Kerutan di wajah mu akan muncul tiga kali lebih cepat jika seperti itu," omel Kyungsoo.

"Baik nona, hamba akan tidur setelah ini." Chanyeol tertawa pelan setelahnya. Kyungsoo pasti menggemaskan sekali jika sedang mengomel seperti itu. Bibirnya akan mengerucut, kedua alis nya bertaut serta pipi merona merah yang menggembung. Jika Kyungsoo ada di hadapannya sekarang mungkin ia sudah mencubit pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar harus tidur, Chan"

"Iya, nona muda. Hamba berjanji akan tidur setelah ini"

"Berhenti memanggilku nona muda, kau terdengar seperti Yoon Sung oppa jika begitu."

"Oke maaf. Aku benar-benar akan tidur setelah ini Do Kyungsoo"

"Baiklah, Jalja. Sampai bertemu besok"

"Jalja"

Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya. Ya ampun kenapa aku jadi mudah merona begini? batin Kyungsoo. Ia memegang pipinya lalu mengangguk sambil bergumam ya.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Menaruh ponsel di atas nakas dan bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Ah manisnya"

"Dia menggemaskan sekali"

Kyungsoo merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali, kakinya menendang-nendang dan tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menemukan lelaki seperti Chanyeol. Seorang yang pintar namun juga bodoh. Lemah tapi ternyata kuat.

Chanyeol memang bukan cinta pertamanya. Tapi lelaki itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan beberapa hal untuk pertama kalinya. Kekasih pertama. Ciuman pertama. Keyakinan pertama. Semuanya pertama, dan baru ia rasakan. Gugup tapi menyenangkan. Dan Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih akan hal itu.

Setelah menggosok giginya dan mematikan lampu belajar, lelaki itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan lampu kamar masih menyala ia memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dalam gelap. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, kecuali ada seseorang yang memeluknya ia akan baik-baik saja. Nafasnya mulai teratur, otot di tubuhnya sudah terlihat rileks, dan dengkuran halus terdengar. Ia sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tidak masuk ke kamar?," tanya Donghae pada istrinya Ji Eun. Mereka baru saja sampai di rumah pukul satu malam, kesibukan sebagai dokter dan anggota dewan direksi rumah sakit membuat mereka pulang larut setiap hari.

"Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo," jawab Ji Eun.

"Kau beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan menyusul." Ji Eun tersenyum tipis sambil membelai lengan suaminya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam.

Ji Eun membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, suara decitan engsel tetap terdengar walaupun ia sudah berhati-hati. Wanita itu berjalan pelan menghampiri anaknya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ketika sudah sampai di sisi ranjang, Ji Eun menekuk lututnya. Menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tinggi ranjang. Di usap kening anaknya dan dicium penuh kasih sayang.

"Jalja." Ji Eun mengusap surai Kyungsoo lalu membenarkan letak selimutnya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan hendak berjalan keluar. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat meja belajar Kyungsoo yang masih berantakan. Buku satu dengan yang lain saling bertumpukkan dengan tidak beraturan.

"Ia pasti belajar dengan keras," ucap Ji Eun. Tangannya menutup satu per satu buku yang bersebaran, lalu menatanya di rak sesuai ukuran buku. Satu-satunya kertas yang terselip diantara tumpukkan buku itu mencuri perhatiannya. Ji Eun hanya penasaran saja apa isi kertas itu, jadi setelah menutup kamus bahasa inggris dan menaruh benda itu di tempatnya. Ji Eun membaca lembar kertas itu.

"Angket peminatan siswa." Ji Eun mengucapkan judul yang tertera di lembaran itu. Selanjutnya ia membaca setiap pertanyaan dan jawaban Kyungsoo. Awalnya ia memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun ketika ia melihat jawaban Kyungsoo pada salah satu pertanyaan, alisnya mengerut tidak suka lalu ia melebarkan matanya. Ji Eun sedikit meremas kertas itu lalu membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggenggam kertas itu semakin kuat.

..

Putih, semuanya. Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat putih saat ini.

"Haraboeji." Chanyeol memanggil kakeknya dan suaranya menggema. Tidak ada sahutan. Ia memanggil kakeknya lagi dan hasilnya sama. Hanya ada gemaan suaranya dan tidak ada mulai panik, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dan sekarang putih tidak lagi terlihat. Hitam. Semuanya berganti hitam. Namun nafasnya mulai teratur. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan sinar lampu membuat kornea matanya harus menyesuaikan diri karena terlalu lama menutup mata. Pandangannya buram sebentar lalu ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu semuanya sudah terlihat jelas. Ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, ia menemukan kakeknya yang sedang duduk di kursi, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Haraboeji," panggil Chanyeol.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut cucu nya yang berumur delapan tahun penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

TBC

Note: sorry for supadupa late update ╥﹏╥ Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini update, merelakan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini, mereview dan klik tanda follow+fav!. Swag sayang kalian, pengen peluk satu-satu ಥ⌣ಥ i hope kalian ga kecewa sama chapter ini. Dan doakan serta support swag biar cepat update chapter selanjutnya ya~ i love you~ /kiss

-swag✿ฺ


End file.
